Benutzer:Encyclopædia/Offener Brief an al-Baghdadi und ISIS
__NOINDEX__ Von http://madrasah.de/leseecke/islam-allgemein/offener-brief-al-baghdadi-und-isis Offener Brief An Dr. Ibrāhīm ʿAwwād al-Badrī alias „Abū Bakr al-Baġdādī“ und An die Kämpfer und Anhänger des selbsternannten „Islamischen Staates“ Unterzeichnet von über 120 Gelehrten 3. Ḏū l-Ḥiǧǧah 1435 / 27. September 2014 Erschienen auf: www.madrasah.de/.at Kurzfassung: # Es ist im Islam verboten, ohne die dafür jeweils notwendige Bildung und Kenntnis zu haben, fatwā (Rechtsurteile) zu sprechen. Sogar diese Fatwās müssen der islamischen Rechtstheorie, wie sie in den klassischen Texten dargelegt wurde, folgen. Es ist ebenfalls verboten, einen Teil aus dem Koran oder eines Verses zu zitieren, ohne auf den gesamten Rest zu achten, was der Koran und die Hadithe über diese Angelegenheit lehren. Mit anderen Worten gibt es strikt subjektive und objektive Vorbedingungen für Fatwās. Bei der Sprechung einer Fatwā, unter Verwendung des Korans, können nicht „die Rosinen unter den Versen herausgepickt“ werden, ohne Berücksichtigung des gesamten Korans und der Hadithe. # Es ist im Islam vollkommen verboten, Recht zu sprechen, wenn die Arabische Sprache nicht gemeistert wurde. # Es ist im Islam verboten, Scharia Angelegenheiten zu stark zu vereinfachen und festgelegte islamische Wissenschaften zu missachten. # Es ist im Islam Gelehrten gestattet, Meinungsverschiedenheiten über bestimmte Angelegenheiten zu haben, außer in all jenen, welche als die Fundamente der Religion gelten, die allen Muslimen bekannt sein müssen. # Es ist im Islam verboten, bei der Rechtsprechung die Wirklichkeit der Gegenwart zu missachten. # Es ist im Islam verboten, Unschuldige zu töten. # Es ist im Islam verboten, Sendboten, Botschafter und Diplomaten zu töten; somit ist es auch verboten, alle Journalisten und Entwicklungshelfer zu töten. # Jihad ist im Islam ein Verteidigungskrieg. Er ist ohne die rechten Gründe, die rechten Ziele und ohne das rechte Benehmen verboten. # Es ist im Islam verboten, die Menschen als Nichtmuslime zu bezeichnen, außer sie haben offenkundig den Unglauben kundgetan. # Es ist im Islam verboten Christen und allen „Schriftbesitzern“ – in jeder erdenklichen Art - zu schaden oder zu missbrauchen. # Es ist eine Pflicht, die Jesiden als Schriftbesitzer zu erachten. # Die Wiedereinführung der Sklaverei ist im Islam verboten. Sie wurde durch universellen Konsens aufgehoben. # Es ist im Islam verboten, die Menschen zur Konvertierung zu zwingen. # Es ist im Islam verboten, Frauen ihre Rechte zu verwehren. # Es ist im Islam verboten, Kindern ihre Rechte zu verwehren. # Es ist im Islam verboten, rechtliche Bestrafungen sowie Körperstrafen (ḥudūd) ohne dem Folgen des korrekten Prozedere, welches Gerechtigkeit und Barmherzigkeit versichert, auszuführen. # Es ist im Islam verboten, Menschen zu foltern. # Es ist im Islam verboten, Tote zu entstellen. # Es ist im Islam verboten, Gott - erhaben und makellos ist Er – böse Taten zuzuschreiben. # Es ist im Islam verboten, die Gräber und Gedenkstätten der Propheten und Gefährten zu zerstören. # Bewaffneter Aufstand ist im Islam in jeglicher Hinsicht verboten, außer bei offenkundigem Unglauben des Herrschers und bei Verbot des Gebets. # Es ist im Islam verboten, ohne den Konsens aller Muslime ein Kalifat zu behaupten. # Loyalität zur eigenen Nation ist im Islam gestattet. # Nach dem Tod des Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – verpflichtet der Islam niemanden irgendwohin auszuwandern. Im Namen Gottes, dem Allbarmherzigen, dem Allgütigen Preis sei Gott, dem Herrn der Welten Frieden und Segen seien auf dem Siegel der Propheten und Gesandten Beim Zeitalter! Der Mensch befindet sich wahrlich in Verlust, außer denjenigen, die glauben und rechtschaffene Werke tun und einander die Wahrheit eindringlich empfehlen und einander die Standhaftigkeit eindringlich empfehlen. (al-ʿAṣr, 103:1-3) Offener Brief An Dr. Ibrāhīm ʿAwwād al-Badrī, alias „Abu Bakr al-Baġdādī “, An die Kämpfer und Anhänger des selbsternannten „Islamischen Staates“, Der Friede und die Barmherzigkeit Gottes seien mit euch. Während deiner Kanzel am 6. Ramaḍān 1435 AH (4. Juli 2014) sprachst du, sinngemäß Abū Bakr al-Ṣiddīq - möge Allāh mit ihm zufrieden sein – wiedergebend: „Wenn ihr meine Taten und meine Worte als wahr befindet, unterstützt mich, und wenn ihr meine Taten und Worte als falsch befindet, dann steht mir mit Rat zur Seite und begradigt mich.“ Das folgende Schreiben ist die Meinung der Gelehrten, kundgetan durch die Medien. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sprach: „Religion ist verbessernder Ratschlag.“ 1 Alles was im Verlauf des Schreibens erwähnt wird, stützt sich vollständig auf die Aussagen und Handlungen der Anhänger des „Islamischen Staates“, wie sie es selbst in den sozialen Medien verkündet haben oder auf muslimischen Augenzeugenberichten und nicht auf sonstigen Medien. Jegliche Bemühung wurde aufgenommen, um Fälschungen auszuschließen und Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Darüber hinaus besteht alles, was hier gesagt wird, aus Zusammenfassungen in einfacher Sprache, welche die Meinungen der überwältigenden Mehrheit der sunnitischen Gelehrten im Laufe der islamischen Geschichte wiedergeben. In einer seiner Reden2 sagte Abū Muḥammad al-ʿAdnānī: „Gott segne den Propheten Muhammed, der mit dem Schwerte als Barmherzigkeit für die gesamte Menschheit gesandt wurde.“3 Diese Aussage stellt eine Anhäufung an Verwirrungen und ein falsches Paradigma dar und dennoch wird es oft von den Anhängern des „Islamischen Staates“ wiederholt. Dabei sandte Gott den Propheten Muhammed - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – als eine Barmherzigkeit für alle Welten: „…Und Wir haben dich nur als Barmherzigkeit für die Weltenbewohner gesandt.“ (al-Anbīyāʾ, 21:107) Dies ist die Wahrheit für alle Zeiten und für alle Orte. Der Prophet wurde als eine Barmherzigkeit für alle Menschen, die Tiere, die Pflanzen, die Himmel und die Geisterwesen (Ǧinn) gesandt. Kein Muslim widerspricht dem. Es ist eine allgemeine und bedingungslose Aussage des Korans selbst. Doch die Aussage: „gesandt mit dem Schwert“ ist Teil eines Hadith, der für eine bestimmte Zeit und einen bestimmten Ort galt und seitdem nicht mehr. Daher ist es verboten, auf diese Art und Weise den Koran und die Hadithe zu mischen, so wie es verboten ist, das Allgemeine und das Spezifische und das Bedingte und das Unbedingte zu vermischen. So verschrieb Gott sich selbst Barmherzigkeit: „…Euer Herr hat Sich Selbst Barmherzigkeit vorgeschrieben…“ (al-Anʿām, 6:54). Gott selbst sagt gar, Seine Barmherzigkeit würde alles umfassen: „Meine Barmherzigkeit umfasst alles.…“ (al-Aʿrāf, 7:156). In einem authentischen Hadith sagt der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm: „Als Gott die Schöpfung erschuf, schrieb Er an einem Ort über Seinem Thron: ‚Wahrlich, Meine Barmherzigkeit ist größer als Mein Zorn.‘“4 Demgemäß ist es verboten „das Schwert“ – und somit Zorn und Härte – mit Barmherzigkeit gleichzusetzen. Gleichermaßen ist es auch verboten, die Idee der „Barmherzigkeit für die Welten“ der Aussage „gesandt mit dem Schwert“ unterzuordnen, denn dies würde bedeuten, die Barmherzigkeit sei vom Schwerte abhängig, was jedoch nicht wahr ist. Wie könnte ein „Schwert“ Welten beeinflussen, in denen Schwerter keine Wirkung haben, wie in den Himmeln, bei den Geisterwesen und Pflanzen? Das Sein des Propheten Muhammed - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm - als Barmherzigkeit für alle Welten kann keineswegs davon bedingt sein, dass er das Schwert in die Hand nahm (zu einer bestimmten Zeit, aus einem bestimmten Grund und in einem bestimmten Kontext). Dieser Punkt hier ist nicht eine rein akademische Erörterung, sondern er entschleiert die Grundlage all dessen, was noch kommt, da es nämlich fälschlicherweise das Schwert mit göttlicher Barmherzigkeit gleichstellt. 1. Rechtstheorie (uṣūl al-fiqh) und koranische Exegese Die im Koran durch Gott und dem Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – in den Hadithen festgesetzte Methodologie - basierend auf der koranischen Exegese und dem Verständnis von Hadith und allgemein der Angelegenheit innerhalb der Rechtstheorie - lautet: Alles, was zu einer bestimmten Fragestellung offenbart wurde, muss in seiner Gesamtheit betrachten werden. Der Fokus darf nicht auf einzelnen Fragmenten liegen. Sodann wird Recht gesprochen – wenn jemand qualifiziert ist – und zwar basierend auf allen vorhandenen schriftlichen Quellen. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – sagt: „Glaubt ihr denn an einen Teil der Schrift und verleugnet einen anderen?“ (al-Baqarah, 2:85); „Sie verdrehen den Sinn der Worte, und sie haben einen Teil von dem vergessen, womit sie ermahnt worden waren.“ (al-Māʾidah, 5:13); „…die den Qur'an (in einzelne Teile) zergliedert haben…“ (al-Ḥiǧr, 15:91). Wenn alle relevanten Textstellen zusammengebracht sind, muss das „Allgemeine“ (ʿām) vom „Spezifischen“ (ḫāṣṣ) und das „Bedingte“ (muqayyad) vom „Unbedingten“ (muṭlaq) unterschieden werden. So müssen auch die eindeutigen Verse (muḥkam) getrennt werden von den mehrdeutigen (mutašābihat). Daraufhin müssen die Gründe und Umstände der Offenbarung (asbāb al-nuzūl) für all diese Passagen und Verse, sowie alle anderen hermeneutischen Bedingungen, welche die klassischen Gelehrten festgelegt haben, verstanden werden. Daher ist es nicht gestattet, einen Vers oder einen Teil eines Verses zu zitieren, ohne den gesamten Koran und Korpus an Hadith, der in Bezug zu diesem Thema steht, zu verstehen und zu beachten. Der Grund hierfür ist, dass alles im Koran die Wahrheit und alles in den authentischen Hadithen des Propheten göttliche Inspiration ist. Daher ist die geringste Missachtung einer Textstelle nicht erlaubt. Es ist gar eine Pflicht, alle Texte soweit wie möglich in Einklang zu bringen oder einen offensichtlichen Grund zu haben, warum ein Text gegenüber einem anderen überwiegt. Dies ist was der Imām al-Šāfiʿī in seinem ar-Risālah erklärt und worüber es einen universellen Konsens unter allen Gelehrten der Rechtstheorie (uṣūl) gibt. Imām al-Ḥaramayn al-Ǧuwaynī sagt in seinem al-Burhān fī uṣūl al-fiqh: „Bezüglich den Eigenschaften eines Muftis und den Disziplinen, die er meistern muss: … Es ist eine Pflicht für den Mufti ein Gelehrter der Sprache zu sein, denn die Scharia ist auf Arabisch… Es ist eine Pflicht, dass er ein Gelehrter der Syntax und Morphologie ist… Es ist eine Pflicht, dass er ein Gelehrter des Korans ist, denn der Koran ist die Grundlage aller Regelungen… Wissen über die Aufhebung von Texten ist unverzichtbar und die Wissenschaft der Grundlagen der Jurisprudenz (uṣūl) ist der Eckstein der gesamten Angelegenheit… Er sollte auch die verschiedenen Stufen der Beweise und Argumente kennen… und auch ihre Geschichte. sollte auch die Wissenschaft der Hadith beherrschen, so dass er das Authentische vom Schwachen, das Akzeptable vom Erlogenen trennen kann… sollte er die Jurisprudenz beherrschen… Ebenfalls ist „rechtliche Intuition“ (fiqh al-nafs) notwendig und es ist das Kapital einer Person, welche Recht spricht… die Gelehrten haben all dies unter der Aussage zusammengefasst, dass der Mufti eine Person ist „welche eigenständig alle Texte und Argumente für die Rechtsprechung“ kennt. „Texte“ bezieht sich auf das Meistern der Sprache, der koranischen Exegese und des Hadith; während „Argumente“ das Meistern der Rechtstheorie, die verschiedenen Arten des Analogiedenkens und die „rechtliche Intuition“ (fiqh al-nafs) umfasst.“ Al-Ġazzālī sagte ähnliches in seinem al-Mustaṣfā (Band 1, S. 342), wie auch al-Suyūṭī in seinem al-Itqan fī ʿulūm al-qurʾān (B. 4, S. 213). 2. Sprache Wie oben beschrieben ist eines der wichtigsten Säulen der Rechtstheorie, das Meistern der Arabischen Sprache. Das bedeutet, die arabische Grammatik, den Syntax, die Morphologie, Rhetorik, Poesie, Etymologie und die koranische Exegese zu meistern. Ohne dies zu beherrschen sind Fehler wahrscheinlich, sogar unausweichlich. Die Deklaration dessen, was ihr als „Kalifat“ bezeichnet, trägt den Titel: „Dies ist Gottes Versprechen“. Die Person, welche diese Deklaration verfasste, versuchte auf folgenden Vers hinzuweisen: „Allah hat denjenigen von euch, die glauben und rechtschaffene Werke tun, versprochen, dass Er sie ganz gewiss als Statthalter auf der Erde einsetzen wird, so wie Er diejenigen, die vor ihnen waren, als Statthalter einsetzte, dass Er für sie ihrer Religion, der Er für sie zugestimmt hat, ganz gewiss eine feste Stellung verleihen wird, und dass Er ihnen nach ihrer Angst (, in der sie gelebt haben,) statt dessen ganz gewiss Sicherheit gewähren wird. Sie dienen Mir und gesellen Mir nichts bei. Wer aber danach ungläubig ist, jene sind die (wahren) Frevler.“ (al-Nūr, 24:55) Es ist jedoch nicht gestattet, einen bestimmten Vers des Korans für eine 1400 Jahre später geschehende Begebenheit nach ihrer Offenbarung anzuführen. Wie kann Abū Muḥammad al-ʿAdnānī sagen, „Gottes Versprechen“ sei dieses sogenannte „Kalifat“? Sogar wenn wir annehmen würden, dies sei korrekt, hätte er sagen müssen: „dies ist von Gottes Versprechen“. So gibt es noch einen weiteren sprachlichen Fehler, indem er das Wort istiḫlāf (Nachfolgen) als angemessen sieht, um auf das sogenannten „Kalifat“ zu verweisen. Der Beweis dafür, dass dies nicht die korrekte Verwendung des Wortes sein kann, ist folgender Vers: „Er sagte: ‚Vielleicht wird euer Herr euren Feind vernichten und euch zu Nachfolgern (yastaḫlifakum) auf der Erde machen und dann schauen, wie ihr handelt.‘“ (al-Aʿrāf, 7:129) Nachfolgen (istiḫlāf) bedeutet, dass sie sich nach anderen Menschen auf diesem Land niedergelassen haben. Es bedeutet nicht, dass sie die Herrscher eines bestimmten politischen Systems sind. Gemäß Ibn Taymīyah gibt es im Koran keine Tautologie.5 Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen „ḫilāfah“ und „istiḫlāf“. At-Ṭabarī sagt in seiner Exegese (tafsīr) des Korans: „euch zu Nachfolgern (yastaḫlifakum) … machen: Das heißt, er wird euch nach ihrer Vernichtung zu Nachfolgern auf diesem Land machen. So fürchtet weder sie noch andere Menschen.“6 Dies beweist, dass istiḫlāf keine Bedeutung von Herrschaft trägt, sondern das Bewohnen eines Landes. 3. Vereinfachung Es ist nicht gestattet, konstant von der „Vereinfachung“ von Angelegenheiten zu sprechen oder nur die Rosinen unter den Koranversen herauszupicken, ohne diese in ihrem Gesamtkontext zu begreifen. Es ist nicht erlaubt zu sagen: „Der Islam ist einfach und der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – und die Gefährten lebten einfach, warum also den Islam verkomplizieren?“ Dies ist genau das, was Abū al-Barāʾ al-Hindī in seinem Online-Video im Juli 2014 sprach. In diesem Video sagt er: „Öffne den Koran und rezitiert die Verse des Jihad und alles wird klar… all diese Gelehrten sagen mir: „Dies ist eine rechtliche Pflicht (farḍ), oder dies ist keine rechtliche Pflicht und dies ist nicht die Zeit des Jihad“… vergiss alle und les den Koran und du wirst wissen was Jihad ist.“ Die Menschen müssen begreifen, dass der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – und seine geehrten Gefährten so wenig materiellen Besitz wie möglich hatten, keine komplizierten Technologien besaßen, jedoch in ihrem Verständnis, in ihrer Rechtsprechung und Intellekt uns voraus waren. Dennoch war nur eine kleine Zahl der Gefährten befugt, Recht zu sprechen. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt im Koran: „…Sag: Sind etwa diejenigen, die wissen, und diejenigen, die nicht wissen, gleich?“ (al-Zumar, 39:9) Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – sagt auch: „So fragt die Leute der Ermahnung, wenn ihr (es) nicht wisst.“ (al-Anbīyāʾ, 21:7) und: „Wenn sie es jedoch vor den Gesandten und den Befehlshabern unter ihnen brächten, würden es wahrlich diejenigen unter ihnen wissen, die es herausfinden können.“ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:83). Daher ist die Jurisprudenz keine einfache Angelegenheit und nicht jeder kann mit Autorität darüber sprechen oder Recht sprechen. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt im Koran: „Jedoch bedenken nur diejenigen, die Verstand besitzen.“ (al-Raʿd, 13:19) Und der Prophet Muhammed - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Wer auch immer über den Koran ohne Wissen spricht, soll seinen Platz im Höllenfeuer erwarten.“7 Es wird auch höchste Zeit das Schwadronieren darüber, dass „sie Männer gewesen waren und wir auch Männer seien“ zu unterlassen, denn all jene, die dies behaupten, haben nicht ansatzweise das Verständnis und Unterscheidungsvermögen wie die geehrten Gefährten und die Imame der frommen Altvorderen (al-Salaf al-Ṣāliḥ), auf die sie sich beziehen. 4. Meinungsverschiedenheiten In Bezug auf die Meinungsverschiedenheiten gibt es zwei Kategorien: schändliche und lobenswerte Meinungsverschiedenheit. Über die schändliche sagt Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – im Koran: „Und diejenigen, denen die Schrift gegeben wurde, haben sich nicht eher gespalten, als bis der klare Beweis zu ihnen gekommen ist.“ (al-Bayyinah, 98:4). Die lobenswerte ist jene, von der Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – sagt: „Und so hat Allah mit Seiner Erlaubnis diejenigen, die glauben, zu der Wahrheit geleitet, über die sie uneinig waren.“ (al-Baqarah, 2:213) Dies ist die Ansicht des Imām al-Šāfiʿī, geäußert in seiner al-Risālah, die Ansicht der anderen drei Imame und die der Gelehrten seit über tausend Jahren. Gibt es eine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter den ehrwürdigen Gelehrten, so sollte die barmherzigere, d.h. die beste Meinung gewählt werden. Härte sollte vermieden werden und auch die Idee, Härte sei das Maß für Frömmigkeit. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – spricht: „Und folgt dem Besten von dem, was zu euch von eurem Herrn (als Offenbarung) herabgesandt worden ist…“ (al-Zumar, 39:55) und: „Nimm den Überschuss, gebiete das allgemein Gute und wende dich von den Toren ab!“ (al-Aʿrāf, 7:199). Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt auch: „Die auf das Wort hören und dann dem Besten davon folgen. Das sind diejenigen, die Allah rechtleitet, und das sind diejenigen, die Verstand besitzen.“ (al-Zumar, 39:18). In einem authentischen Hadith wird überliefert, dass die ehrenhafte ʿĀʾišah - möge Allāh mit ihr zufrieden sein - sagte: „Wann auch immer der Prophet die Wahl zwischen zwei Entscheidungen hatte, wählte er die leichtere von beiden.“8 Die schwerere Ansicht sollte nicht als die frommere, religiösere oder aufrichtigere vor Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - erachtet werden. Wahrlich, in der Strenge liegt Übertreibung und Extremismus. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt im Koran: „Allah will für euch Erleichterung; Er will für euch nicht Erschwernis…“ (al-Baqarah, 2:185). So sagt auch der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm: „Seid nicht streng mit euch, auf dass Gott nicht streng mit euch ist. Ein Volk war streng mit sich und daraufhin war Gott streng mit ihnen.“9 Es liegt Illusion und Selbstgefälligkeit in Strenge, denn strengere Menschen denken oftmals von sich selbst: „Ich bin streng. Jeder, der nicht so streng ist, ist mangelhaft“, woraufhin sie denken: „Ich bin höher als sie.“ Hierin liegt eine indirekte Zuschreibung einer schlechten Absicht zu Gott, als hätte Gott den Koran offenbart, um die Menschen unglücklich zu machen. Dabei sagt Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er: „Ṭa-Ha. Wir haben den Qur'an nicht auf dich (als Offenbarung) hinabgesandt, damit du unglücklich bist…“ (al-Ṭaha, 20:1-2). Von hoher Bedeutung ist, dass die meisten Menschen, die innerhalb der Geschichte Muslime wurden, durch die herzliche Einladung (daʿwah al-ḥasanah) den Islam annahmen. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt: „Rufe zum Weg deines Herrn mit Weisheit und schöner Ermahnung, und streite mit ihnen in bester Weise. Gewiss, dein Herr kennt sehr wohl, wer von Seinem Weg abirrt, und Er kennt sehr wohl die Rechtgeleiteten.“ (al-Naḥl, 16:125) Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Seid sanft und vermeidet Gewalt und Kraftausdrücke.“10 Als sich der Islam politisch, von Zentralasien (Khorasan) nach Nordafrika aufgrund der islamischen Eroberungen ausbreitete, waren die meisten Einwohner dieser Länder noch jahrhundertlang Christen, bis sie Stück für Stück durch die herzliche Einladung den Islam annahmen. Dies geschah ohne Strenge und Zwang. Wahrlich, viele großen Länder und gesamte Provinzen nahmen ohne Eroberung den Islam an. Dies geschah durch Einladung (daʿwah), wie bei Indonesien, Malaysia, Ostafrika und weiteren Gegenden. Somit ist Strenge weder das Maß für Frömmigkeit, noch die Wahl bei der Verbreitung des Islams. 5. Praktische Jurisprudenz (fiqh al-wāqiʿ) Mit „praktischer Jurisprudenz“ ist der Prozess gemeint, die Regelungen der Scharia gemäß der Wirklichkeit und den Umständen, in denen die Menschen leben, anzuwenden. Dies erreicht man durch Einsicht in die Lebensrealität der Menschen und in ihre Probleme, Bemühungen, Fähigkeiten und dem, was sie ausgesetzt sind. Praktische Jurisprudenz beachtet die Texte, die in der Wirklichkeit, in der die Menschen sich befinden, anwendbar sind. Sie beachtet die Zeit, in der sie leben und die Pflichten, die zu einer späteren Zeit aufgeschoben werden können, bis die Menschen fähig sind, diese auszuführen. Imām al-Ġazzālī sagt: „Was zur Notwendigkeit gehört, so ist es nicht auszuschließen, dass es durch den Iǧtihad ableitbar wäre, auch wenn es keine spezifische Grundlage dafür gibt.“11 Ibn Qayyim al-Ǧawzīyah sagt: „Wahrlich, der Jurist muss die Neigungen der Menschen zu Verschwörungen, zur Täuschung und zum Betrug neben ihren Traditionen und Bräuchen verstehen. Rechtsprechungen (fatāwā) verändern sich mit der Zeit, dem Ort, den Bräuchen und Umständen. All dies ist von der Religion Gottes, wie es schon dargelegt wurde.“12 6. Das Töten Unschuldiger Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - gebietet im Koran: „Und tötet nicht die Seele, die Allah verboten hat (zu töten), außer aus einem rechtmäßigen Grund…“ (al-Isrāʾ, 17:33) und: „Sag: Kommt her! Ich will euch verlesen, was euer Herr euch verboten hat: Ihr sollt Ihm nichts beigesellen, und zu den Eltern gütig sein; und tötet nicht eure Kinder aus Armut - Wir versorgen euch und auch sie; und nähert euch nicht den Abscheulichkeiten, was von ihnen offen und was verborgen ist; und tötet nicht die Seele, die Allah verboten hat (zu töten), außer aus einem rechtmäßigen Grund! Dies hat Er euch anbefohlen, auf dass ihr begreifen möget.“ (al-Anʿām, 6:151). Das Töten einer Seele – irgendeiner Seele – ist Ḥarām (verboten und unantastbar im islamischen Recht) und gehört zu den größten Sünden. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt im Koran: „Aus diesem Grunde haben Wir den Kindern Isra'ils vorgeschrieben: Wer ein menschliches Wesen tötet, ohne (dass es) einen Mord (begangen) oder auf der Erde Unheil gestiftet (hat), so ist es, als ob er alle Menschen getötet hätte. Und wer es am Leben erhält, so ist es', als ob er alle Menschen am Leben erhält. Unsere Gesandten sind bereits mit klaren Beweisen zu ihnen gekommen. Danach aber sind viele von ihnen wahrlich maßlos auf der Erde geblieben.“ (al-Māʾidah, 5:32) Ihr habt viele Unschuldige getötet, die weder Soldaten noch bewaffnet waren, sondern einfach deshalb, weil sie euren Ansichten widersprechen.13 7. Das Töten der Sendboten Es ist wohl bekannt, dass alle Religionen das Töten von Sendboten verbieten. Mit Sendboten sind jene Menschen gemeint, die von einer Gruppe Menschen an eine andere mit einer edlen Aufgabe, wie Versöhnung, ausgesandt wurden oder um eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Sendboten haben eine spezielle Form der Unantastbarkeit. Ibn Masʿūd sagte: „Die Sunnah die anhält ist es, die Sendboten nicht zu töten.“14 Journalisten – wenn sie ehrlich und keine Spione sind – sind Sendboten der Wahrheit, denn ihr Auftrag ist das Herausfinden der Wahrheit für die Massen. Ihr tötetet kaltblütig die Journalisten James Foley und Steven Sotloff, obwohl Sotloffs Mutter euch anflehte und euch um Barmherzigkeit anbettelte. Auch Entwicklungshelfer sind Sendboten der Barmherzigkeit und Güte. Dennoch habt ihr den Helfer David Haines getötet. Was ihr getan habt, ist zweifellos verboten (ḥarām). 8. Jihad Alle Muslime sind sich über die großen Tugenden des Jihads bewusst. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt: „O die ihr glaubt, was ist mit euch, dass, wenn zu euch gesagt wird: „Rückt aus auf Allahs Weg!", ihr euch schwer zur Erde sinken lasst?“ (al-Tawbah, 9:38) und: „Und kämpft auf Allahs Weg gegen diejenigen, die gegen euch kämpfen, doch übertretet nicht! Allah liebt nicht die Übertreter.“ (al-Baqarah, 2:190). Viele andere Verse bezeugen ebenfalls die Tugend des Jihad. Imām Šāfiʿī, die anderen drei Imame, sowie zweifellos alle Gelehrten erachten den Jihad als eine kommunale Pflicht (farḍ al-kifāyah) und nicht als eine individuelle Pflicht (farḍ al-ʿayn), denn Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - spricht: „Allah hat den sich mit ihrem Besitz und ihrer eigenen Person Abmühenden einen Vorzug gegeben vor denen, die sitzen bleiben.“ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:95) Das Wort Jihad ist ein islamischer Terminus, dessen Verwendung bei bewaffneten Konflikten gegen andere Muslime inkorrekt ist. Dies ist ein feststehendes, unerschütterliches Prinzip. Darüber hinaus sind sich alle Gelehrten einig, dass der Jihad von der Erlaubnis der Eltern abhängt. Der Beweis hierfür ist ein Mann, der zum Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – kam und ihn um Erlaubnis zum Jihad bat. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – erkundigte sich bei ihm: „Leben deine Eltern?“, und der Mann bejahte. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – erklärte ihm: „Dann vollziehe den Jihad (die Abmühung) indem du ihnen dienst.“15 So gibt es auch im Islam zwei Formen des Jihad: den großen Jihad, welcher der Jihad gegen die eigene Triebseele ist und den kleine Jihad, welcher der Kampf gegen die äußeren Feinde ist. Bezüglich dem großen Jihad sagte der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm: „Wir kehrten vom kleinen Jihad zum großen Jihad zurück.“16 Wenn ihr nun sagt, der Hadith sei schwach oder eine Fälschung, dann ist die Antwort darauf, dass hierfür das Konzept im Koran selbst liegt: „So gehorche nicht den Ungläubigen und mühe dich damit gegen sie ab mit großem Einsatz (wörtlich: mit großem Jihad).“ (al-Furqān, 25:52) „Damit“ bezieht sich auf den Koran, der eine „Heilung für das, was in den Brüsten ist“ (Yūnus, 10:57) darstellt. Dies verstehen wir auch eindeutig aus dem Hadith des Propheten, der sagte: „Soll ich euch von der allerbesten Tat berichten, der höchsten Form der Frömmigkeit in den Augen des Herrn, die eure Stufen im Jenseits erhöhen wird und besser ist als das Spenden von Gold und Papier und besser als das Bewaffnen gegen den Feind und das Schlagen ihrer Nacken und deren Schlagen eurer Nacken?“ Sie sagten: „Ja!“ Der Prophet sagte: „Das Gedenken Gottes.“17 Daher ist der große Jihad der Jihad gegen die Triebseele und die Waffe in diesem Kampf ist das Gedenken Gottes und die Reinigung der Seele. So legte Gott auch die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Jihads fest: „O die ihr glaubt, wenn ihr auf eine Schar trefft, so steht fest und gedenkt Gottes häufig, auf dass es euch wohl ergehen möge!“ (al-Anfāl, 8:45) Daher ist das feste Schreiten im kleinen Jihad abhängig vom großen Jihad, welcher der Jihad gegen die Triebseele, durch das Gedenken Gottes und die Reinigung der Seele, ist. Jihad ist ein Weg zum Frieden, zur Sicherheit und zum Schutz und nicht das Ziel in sich selbst. Dies geht klar aus den Worten Gottes hervor: „Und kämpft gegen sie, bis es keine Verfolgung mehr gibt und die Religion (allein) Allahs ist. Wenn sie jedoch aufhören, dann darf es kein feindseliges Vorgehen geben außer gegen die Ungerechten.“ (al-Baqarah, 2:193) In deiner Rede am 4. Juli 2014 sagtest du: „Es gibt kein Leben ohne Jihad.“ Vielleicht basierte dies auf der Exegese des Al-Qurtubī zu dem Vers: „O die ihr glaubt, leistet Allah und dem Gesandten Folge, wenn er euch zu dem aufruft, was euch Leben gibt…“ (al-Anfāl, 8:24) Wahrer Jihad belebt die Herzen. Doch es kann ein Leben ohne Jihad geben, denn die Muslime können in Umstände geraten, in denen nicht zum Kampf gerufen wird oder er nicht notwendig ist. Die Islamische Geschichte ist mit Beispielen hierfür gefüllt. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass du und deine Kämpfer furchtlos seid und ihr bereit seid euch mit der Absicht des Jihad zu opfern. Keine aufrichtige Person, welche die Geschehen beobachtet – ob Freund oder Feind – kann dies ablehnen. Jedoch ist der Jihad ohne legitime Gründe, Ziele, Methode und Absicht kein Jihad, sondern vielmehr Kriegstreiberei und Kriminalität. 9. Die Absicht hinter Jihad Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – gebietet: „und dass es für den Menschen nichts anderes geben wird als das, worum er sich (selbst) bemüht…“ (al-Naǧm, 53:39) Eine prophetische Überlieferung von Abū Mūsā al-Ašʿarī lautet, dass ein Mann zum Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – kam und ihn fragte: „Ein Mann kann aus Eifer, aus Mut oder aus Stolz kämpfen. Welcher dieser Kämpfe ist auf dem Pfad Gottes?“ Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – antwortete: „Ein jeder, der kämpft, damit das Wort Gottes höher ist, kämpft auf dem Pfad Gottes.“18 Auch sprach der Prophet: „Der erste, der am Tag des Gerichts gerichtet wird, ist derjenige, der als Märtyrer stirbt. Er wird zu Gott vorgebracht und Gott wird ihn an all Seine Wohltaten an ihn erinnern, welche er anerkennen wird. Er wird dann gefragt: „Was hast du mit diesen Wohltaten gemacht?“ Der Mann wird antworten: „Ich kämpfte um Deiner Willen bis ich starb.“ Er (d.h. Gott) wird sagen: „Du lügst. Du kämpftest damit gesagt wird, du seiest mutig und so wurde auch über dich gesprochen.“ Dann wird befohlen, dass er auf seinem Gesicht geschliffen und in das Höllenfeuer geworfen wird….“19 a) Der Grund für den Jihad Der Grund für den Jihad ist das Kämpfen der Muslime gegen all jene, die gegen sie kämpfen. Weder ist es das Kämpfen gegen friedlich Gesinnte, noch gegen jene, die nicht gegen sie vorgegangen sind. Gottes Worte zur Erlaubnis des Jihad lauten: „Erlaubnis (zum Kampf) ist denjenigen gegeben, die bekämpft werden, weil ihnen ja Unrecht zugefügt wurde - und Allah hat wahrlich die Macht, ihnen zu helfen -, (ihnen), die zu Unrecht aus ihren Wohnstätten vertrieben wurden, nur weil sie sagen: Unser Herr ist Allah. Und wenn Allah nicht die einen Menschen durch die anderen abgewehrt hätte, so wären fürwahr Mönchsklausen, Kirchen, Bethäuser und Gebetsstätten zerstört worden, in denen Allahs Name häufig genannt wird. Und Allah wird ganz gewiß denjenigen helfen, die Ihm helfen. Allah ist wahrlich Stark und Allmächtig.“ (al-Ḥaǧǧ, 22:39-40). Daher ist der Jihad an das Fehlen von Sicherheit, das Berauben der Freiheit der Religion oder dem Betrug sowie dem Vertreiben aus dem eigenen Land geknüpft. Diese beiden Verse wurden offenbart, nachdem der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – und seine Gefährten dreizehn Jahre lang Folter, Mord und Verfolgung durch die Hände der Götzendiener ausgesetzt waren. So gibt es keinen offensiven und aggressiven Jihad, nur weil die Menschen einer anderen Religion angehören oder eine andere Meinung vertreten. Dies ist die Ansicht des Imām Abū Ḥanīfah, des Imām Mālik und Aḥmad und all der anderen Gelehrten, Ibn Taymīyah eingeschlossen, mit der Ausnahme einiger Gelehrten der šāfiʿītischen Schule.20 b) Das Ziel des Jihad Gelehrte sind sich bezüglich dem Ziel des Jihad einig, denn Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagte: „Und kämpft gegen sie, bis es keine Verfolgung mehr gibt und die Religion (allein) Allahs ist. Wenn sie jedoch aufhören, dann darf es kein feindseliges Vorgehen geben außer gegen die Ungerechten.“ (al-Baqarah, 2:193) Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Mir wurde anbefohlen die Menschen zu bekämpfen, bis sie sagen: „Es gibt keine Gottheiten außer Gott“, und wer daher sagt „Es gibt keine Gottheiten außer Gott“, dessen Selbst und sein Besitz - außer jenes, welches durch Gesetz erlaubt ist – ist geschützt und seine Rechenschaft ist bei Gott.“21 Dies ist das Ziel des Jihads, wenn gegen die Muslime Krieg geführt wird. Diese Texte legen dar, wie der Sieg aussieht, wenn die Muslime triumphieren und dass die Gründe für den Jihad nicht mit den Zielen des Jihad durcheinander gebracht werden dürfen. Alle Gelehrten sind sich hierüber einig. Der obige Hadith bezieht sich auf ein Geschehen in der Vergangenheit und ist bedingt durch die Worte Gottes: „Er ist es, Der Seinen Gesandten mit der Rechtleitung und der Religion der Wahrheit gesandt hat, um ihr die Oberhand über alle Religionen zu geben. Und Allah genügt als Zeuge.“ (al-Fatḥ, 48:28) Dies geschah auf der Arabischen Halbinsel zur Zeit des Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm -, denn Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt: „und damit du die Mutter der Städte (umm al-qurā) und diejenigen rings umher (Wohnenden) warnst“ (al-Anʿām, 6:92) und: „O die ihr glaubt, kämpft gegen diejenigen, die in eurer Nähe sind von den Ungläubigen!“ (al-Tawbah, 9:123). Der geehrte Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Vertreibt die Götzendiener von der Arabischen Halbinsel!“22 Wie sollte dies nicht geschehen sein, während doch Gott dem Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – versprochen hat: „Er ist es, Der Seinen Gesandten mit der Rechtleitung und der Religion der Wahrheit gesandt hat, um ihr die Oberhand über alle Religionen zu geben, auch wenn es den Götzendienern zuwider ist.“ (al-Ṣaff, 61:9) Damit muss die Arabische Halbinsel gemeint sein, denn dies geschah zu Lebzeiten des Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm. Wenn die Befehlshaber des Jihad letztlich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass die Waffenruhe das allerbeste für die Muslime ist, dann ist es ihnen gestattet den Kampf zu beenden, auch wenn diese Ziele nicht erreicht wurden, denn Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – gebietet: „Wenn sie jedoch aufhören, dann darf es kein feindseliges Vorgehen geben außer gegen die Ungerechten.“ (al-Baqarah, 2:193) Die Umstände und Geschehen bei dem Friedensvertrag von Ḥudaybīyah (ṣulḥ al-ḥudaybīyah) sind hierfür ein Beweis. c) Das rechte Benehmen im Jihad Das rechte Benehmen im Jihad wird in den Worten des Propheten Muhammed - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – zusammengefasst: „Führt den Krieg, doch seid nicht streng, seid nicht verräterisch, verstümmelt nicht und tötet keine Kinder…“23 Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sprach auch bei der Eroberung von Mekka: „Jene die Zuflucht suchen, dürfen nicht getötet, den Verletzten darf nicht geschadet werden und wessen Tür geschlossen ist, der ist sicher.“24 Gleichermaßen, als Abū Bakr al-Ṣiddīq - möge Allāh mit ihm zufrieden sein – eine Armee in die Levante sandte, sprach er zu ihnen: „Ihr werdet Menschen vorfinden, die sich in Klöstern ihren Gebeten widmen. Lasst sie in ihren Gebeten. Ihr werdet aber auch solche finden, deren Köpfe Sitz des Teufels sind (d.h. bewaffnete Diakonen25), so schlaget ihnen die Köpfe ab. Doch tötet nicht die Alten und Behinderten, die Frauen und Kinder. Zerstört keine Gebäude, schlagt keine Bäume ab und vernichtet keine Vorratsspeicher ohne triftigen Grund. Schlagt oder brennt keine Palmen ab und seid nicht verräterisch, verstümmelt niemanden. Seid nicht feige und geht nicht auf Beutezug. Und wahrlich, Gott wird jene unterstützen, die Ihn und Seinen Gesandten unterstützen, während sie Ihn nicht sehen. Wahrlich, Gott ist der Starke, der Allmächtige.“26 Das Töten von Kriegsgefangenen ist nach islamischem Recht verboten. Dennoch habt ihr viele Gefangene getötet, darunter die 1700 Gefangenen des Camp Speicher in Tikrit im Juni 2014; die 200 Gefangenen des Schair (šāʿir) Gasfeldes im Juli 2014; die 700 Gefangenen des Schaitat (šaʿīṭāt) Stammes in Dir al-Zuru (600 von ihnen waren unbewaffnete Zivilisten); die 250 Gefangenen im Ṭabqah Militärflugfeld in al-Raqqah im August 2014; Kurdische und Libanesische Soldaten und viele unerwähnte, die nur Gott weiß. Dies sind abscheuliche Kriegsverbrechen. Wenn ihr behauptet, der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – habe einige Gefangenen in einigen Schlachten getötet, dann ist die Antwort darauf, dass er nur die Exekution zweier Gefangene nach der Schlacht von Badr anbefahl: ʿUqbah b. Abī Muʿayṭ und Naḍr b. al-Ḥāriṯ. Diese beiden waren zwei Kriegsführer und Kriegsverbrecher und die Hinrichtung von Kriegsverbrechern ist gestattet, wenn der Herrscher dies befiehlt. Dies ist, was Saladin nach seiner Eroberung Jerusalems tat und was die Alliierten während der Nürnberger Prozesse nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg taten. Bei den über zehntausende Gefangene, die während der Herrschaft des Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – in einer Spanne von zehn Jahren und 29 Schlachten gemacht wurden, exekutierte er nicht einen einzigen regulären Soldaten. Im Gegenteil, der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm - befahl sogar, dass man sanftmütig mit ihnen umgehe.27 Der göttliche Entschluss bezüglich Gefangenen und Kriegsgefangenen lautet in Gottes Worten: „Danach (lasst sie) als Wohltat frei oder gegen Lösegeld…“ (Muḥammad, 47:4) Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – befahl, dass die Kriegsgefangenen mit Respekt und Würde behandelt werden: „und sie geben - obwohl man sie liebt - Speise zu essen einem Armen, einer Waisen und einem Gefangenen.“ (al-Insan, 76:8) Wahrlich, die wahre Sunnah des Propheten - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – bezüglich den Gefangenen ist Vergebung und Freilassung, wie er es uns während der Eroberung Mekkas lehrte, als er - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Ich sage, wie mein Bruder Josef einst sagte: ‚An diesem Tage soll es keine Vorwürfe gegen euch geben!‘ So geht, denn ihr seid frei!“28 Wenn wir letztlich zu dem wichtigsten Prinzip des Benehmens im Jihad kommen, so lautet dieses, dass die Angreifer getötet, doch ihre Familien und Zivilisten nicht absichtlich getötet werden dürfen. Wenn ihr nun über die Geschehen fragt, in denen der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm –über das Töten jener befragt wurde, die unbeteiligt neben dem Schlachtfeld stehen und den Frauen, die mit den Götzendienern gemeinsam getötet wurden, und er antwortete: „Sie gehören zu ihnen“29, so bezieht sich dieser Hadith auf das versehentliche Töten und ist keineswegs ein Hinweis für das absichtliche Töten von Unschuldigen – wie es bei Bombardements geschieht. Und die Worte Gottes - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er: „… und sei hart gegen sie!“ (al-Tawbah, 9:73) und: „Sie sollen in euch Härte vorfinden.“ (al-Tawbah, 9:123), so beziehen sich beide Verse auf den Zustand während des Krieges und nicht auf den nach dem Krieg. 10. Muslime mit Unglauben beschuldigen (takfīr) Einige Missverständnisse über takfīr sind das Resultat der Übertreibungen einiger Salafi Gelehrten in diesem Thema und ihrem Überschreiten der Ansichten IBN TAYMĪYAHS und IBN AL-QAYYIMS. Diese beiden haben viele wichtige Aspekte erwähnt. Kurzgefasst kann man über takfīr folgendes sagen: Im Islam gilt vollkommen, dass jeder, der sagt: „Es gibt keine Gottheiten außer Gott und Muhammed ist der Gesandte Gottes“ ein Muslim ist und er nicht als ein Nichtmuslim bezeichnet werden darf. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - gebietet: „O die ihr glaubt, wenn ihr auf Allahs Weg umherreist, dann unterscheidet klar und sagt nicht zu einem, der euch Frieden anbietet: „Du bist nicht gläubig“, wobei ihr nach den Glücksgütern des diesseitigen Lebens trachtet. Doch bei Allah ist Gutes in Fülle. So wart ihr zuvor. Aber dann hat Allah euch eine Wohltat erwiesen. Unterscheidet also klar. Gewiss, Allah ist dessen, was ihr tut, Kundig.“ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:94) Die Bedeutung der Worte „dann unterscheidet klar“ lautet, es solle gefragt werden: „Seid ihr Muslime?“, und die Antwort sollte so hingenommen werden, wie sie einem geäußert wird, ohne diese zu hinterfragen oder den Glauben der Person in Frage zu stellen. Darüber hinaus sagte der Prophet Muḥammad - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm: „Schande auf euch! Seht! Nachdem ich sterbe, kehrt nicht zum Unglauben zurück, indem ihr euch gegenseitig die Köpfe abschlägt.“30 Ebenfalls sprach der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm: „… wer da also sagt: „Es gibt keine Gottheiten außer Gott“, dieser schützt sich und seinen Besitz mit Ausnahme dessen, was durch das Recht erlaubt ist. Seine Rechenschaft ist dann bei Gott.“31 Ibn ʿUmar und die geehrte ʿĀʾišah sagten: „Die Leute der Qiblah als Nichtmuslime zu erklären ist nicht gestattet.“32 Dieses Thema ist von größter Bedeutung, denn es wird als Rechtfertigung für das Vergießen muslimischen Blutes, das Antasten ihrer Würde und das Beschlagnahmen ihres Besitzes und ihrer Rechte missbraucht. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - gebietet: „Und wer einen Gläubigen vorsätzlich tötet, dessen Lohn ist die Hölle, ewig darin zu bleiben. Und Allah zürnt ihm und verflucht ihn und bereitet ihm gewaltige Strafe.“ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:93) So sagt auch der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm: „Wer auch immer zu seinem Bruder sagt: „Oh Ungläubiger!“, so wird diese Aussage wahrlich wahr sein für einen von beiden.“33 Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – warnte eindringlich in strengen Worten davor, irgendeinen zu töten, der mit seinem Mund den Islam bezeugt: „…Wenn sie sich jedoch von euch fernhalten und dann nicht gegen euch kämpfen, sondern Frieden anbieten, so hat euch Allah keine Veranlassung gegeben, gegen sie (vorzugehen).“ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:90) Der Prophet warnte davor, die Menschen mit Götzenkult anzuklagen und das Schwert gegen sie zu erheben: „Die Person die ich für euch am allermeisten fürchte ist jene, die den Koran gelesen hat… dann ihn abschüttelt und hinter sich wirft, sein Schwert gegen seinen Nachbarn erhebt und ihn mit Götzenkult beschuldigt.“34 Es ist nicht gestattet, irgendeinen Muslim zu töten (oder irgendeinen Menschen), der unbewaffnet oder ein Zivilist ist. Usāmah b. Zayd überliefert, dass er einen Mann tötete, der gesagt hat: „Es gibt keine Gottheiten außer Gott“, und der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – fragte: „Er sagte: „Es gibt keine Gottheiten außer Gott“, und du hast ihn getötet?!“ Usāmah antwortete: „Oh Gesandter Gottes! Er sagte es nur aus Furcht vor unseren Waffen.“ Woraufhin der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – erwiderte: „Hast du denn etwa in sein Herz gesehen, dass du wusstest, ob er dies wirklich so meinte oder nicht?!“35 Neulich erschien Shaker Wahib – der zu jener Zeit ein Angehöriger des als damals Islamischer Staat im Irak und der Levante (ISIL) bekannten Organisation war – in einem YouTube Video, in welchem er unbewaffnete Zivilisten anhält, die von sich behaupten, Muslime zu sein. Er stellte ihnen dann die Frage, wie viele Einheiten (rakʿah) bestimmte Gebete haben. Als sie die Frage falsch beantworteten, tötete er sie.36 Dies ist absolut verboten im islamischen Recht und ein widerwärtiges Verbrechen. Die Handlungen der Menschen sind an von ihren Absichten abhängig. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Handlungen sind gemäß ihrer Absichten und eine jede Person bekommt das, was sie beabsichtigt…“37 Ebenfalls sagt Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er: „Wenn die Heuchler zu dir kommen, sagen sie: ‚Wir bezeugen, dass du wahrlich Allahs Gesandter bist‘. Allah weiß, dass du fürwahr Sein Gesandter bist; doch Allah bezeugt, dass die Heuchler wahrlich lügen.“ (al-Munāfiqūn, 63:1) Gott bezeichnet also die Worte der Heuchler in Bezug auf die Botschaft des Propheten – und dies ist eine undiskutable Tatsache – als Lüge. Ihre Absicht hinter diesen Worten ist nämlich die Lüge, auch wenn die Worte in sich die Wahrheit sind. Es ist eine Lüge, weil sie eine Wahrheit äußern, von der Gott weiß, dass sie diese in ihren Herzen ablehnen. Dies bedeutet, dass der Unglaube die Absicht des Unglaubens benötigt und nicht lediglich unbewusste Worte oder Taten. Es ist nicht gestattet, jemanden mit Unglauben zu bezichtigen, ohne den Beweis dafür zu haben, dass er den Unglauben auch beabsichtigte. Es ist auch nicht gestattet, einen Menschen als Nichtmuslim zu bezeichnen, ohne sich über seine Absichten vergewissert zu haben. Es ist nämlich möglich, dass diese Person gezwungen wurde, unwissend oder wahnsinnig war, oder es lediglich anders meinte. Auch ist es möglich, dass er eine bestimmte Angelegenheit missverstanden hat. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - sagt: „Wer Allah verleugnet, nachdem er den Glauben (angenommen) hatte - außer demjenigen, der gezwungen wird, während sein Herz im Glauben Ruhe gefunden hat -, doch wer aber seine Brust dem Unglauben auftut, über diejenigen kommt Zorn von Allah, und für sie wird es gewaltige Strafe geben.“ (al-Naḥl, 16:106) Es ist verboten, die Implikationen der Handlungen eines Menschen zu interpretieren. Nur eine Person selbst darf ihre eigenen Handlungen interpretieren – insbesondere, wenn es unter den Muslimen Meinungsverschiedenheit über diese Handlung gibt. Andere Menschen basierend auf bestimmten Angelegenheiten als Nichtmuslime zu bezeichnen, ist nicht gestattet, wenn es eine Meinungsverschiedenheit in dieser Angelegenheit gibt. Es ist verboten, eine gesamte Gruppe von Menschen als Ungläubige zu bezeichnen. Unglaube ist eine individuelle Angelegenheit, die sich auf Handlungen und Absichten bezieht. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – gebietet: „Und keine lasttragende (Seele) nimmt die Last einer anderen auf sich.“ (al-Zumar, 39:7) Letztlich ist es auch verboten Menschen, die nicht am Glauben anderer Menschen zweifeln oder es ablehnen, bestimmte Menschen als Nichtmuslime zu bezeichnen, mit Unglauben zu beschuldigen. Grund für die Erörterung dieses Punktes in solcher Ausführlichkeit ist eure Verteilung der Bücher des Muḥammad b. ʿAbd al-Wahhāb, direkt nach eurer Ankunft in Mosul und Aleppo. Die Gelehrten – darunter auch Ibn Taymīyah und Ibn al-Qayyim al-Ǧawzīyah – unterscheiden letztlich zwischen der Handlung eines Nichtmuslims (kāfir) und der Bezichtigung einer Person mit Unglaube (kufr). Sogar wenn eine Person eine Handlung begeht, die Elemente des Unglaubens in sich trägt, erfordert dies nicht, dass diese Person mit Unglauben beschuldigt wird. Dies aufgrund der dargelegten Gründe. Al-Ḏahabī überliefert von seinem Lehrer Ibn Taymīyah, dass dieser zum Ende seines Lebens sagte: „Ich bezeichne niemanden in der Ummah als Nichtmuslim… der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: ‚Ein jeder, der die rituelle Waschung bewahrt, ist ein Gläubiger‘, und somit ist ein jeder, der das Gebet mit der rituellen Waschung verrichtet, ein Gläubiger.“38 Folgendes ist ein entscheidender Punkt: der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Geheimer Götzendienst (širk) ist, wenn eine Person sich zum Gebet erhebt und sein Gebet für jemanden schmückt, der ihm dabei zusieht.“39 Die Augendienerei, die hier beschrieben wird, wird als „geheimer širk“ bezeichnet und auch „kleiner širk“ genannt. Dieser kleine Götzendienst, dem einige Betende verfallen, wird nicht als großer Götzendienst gewertet und kann nicht dazu führen, dass eine Person mit Unglaube beschuldigt oder aus dem Islam ausgeschlossen wird. Alle neben den Propheten und Gesandten beten Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – gemäß ihren Fähigkeiten an und nicht wie es Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - gebührt. Gott sagt: „Sie schätzen Allah nicht ein, wie es Ihm gebührt…“ (al-Anʿām, 6:91) und: „Sie fragen dich nach dem Geist. Sag: Der Geist ist vom Befehl meines Herrn, euch aber ist vom Wissen gewiss nur wenig gegeben.“ (al-Isrāʾ, 17:85) Dennoch akzeptiert Gott diese Anbetung und die Menschen sind nicht fähig Gott zu begreifen, denn: „…Nichts ist Ihm gleich…“ (al-Šūrā, 42:11), und: „Die Blicke erfassen Ihn nicht, Er aber erfasst die Blicke…“ (al-Anʿām, 6:103) Nichts ist über Ihn - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – bekannt außer jenes, was Er von sich durch die Offenbarung (al-waḥy) gesagt oder Er dem Propheten mitgeteilt hat: „…der Herr des Thrones sendet den Geist von Seinem Befehl, wem von Seinen Dienern Er will…“ (Ġāfir, 40:15) Wie kann also irgendwer ein Schwert gegen einen anderen heben, nur weil er oder sie glaubt, dass er Gott nicht anbete wie es Seiner gebührt? Niemand betet Gott so an wie es Seiner gebührt, außer durch Seine Erlaubnis. Ein weiterer wichtiger und grundlegender Punkt ist, dass der Götzenkult (širk) unter den Arabern fraglich ist, da der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Der Teufel hat die Hoffnung darauf verloren, dass all jene, die auf der Arabischen Halbinsel beten, ihn anbeten werden. Er versucht jedoch Zwietracht zwischen ihnen zu säen.“40 11. Die Schriftbesitzer Ihr gabt den arabischen Christen drei Optionen: die Kopfsteuer (ǧizyah), das Schwert oder die Bekehrung zum Islam. Ihr färbtet ihre Häuser rot, vernichtetet ihre Kirchen und in einigen Fällen raubtet ihr ihre Häuser und ihren Besitz aus. Ihr tötetet einige von ihnen und führtet dazu, dass viele von ihnen aus ihren Häusern ohne jeglichen Besitz flohen, nur mit ihrem Leben und den Kleidern auf ihrem Leibe. Diese Christen waren keine Kämpfer gegen den Islam oder seine Feinde, sondern sie sind Freunde, Nachbarn und Mitbürger. Aus rechtlicher Sicht der Scharia fallen sie alle unter einen alten vor 1400 Jahren geschlossenen Vertrag. Die Gesetze des Jihad gelten für sie nicht. Einige ihrer Vorfahren kämpften an der Seite der prophetischen Armee gegen die Byzantiner und waren seit jeher Bürger des medinensischen Staates. Andere von ihnen standen unter dem Schutz von Verträgen die ʿUmar b. al-Ḫaṭṭāb, Ḫālid b. al-Walid, die Umayyaden, Abbasiden, Osmanen und andere Reiche mit ihnen schlossen. Sie sind keine Fremden in diesen Ländern, sondern die Ureinwohner dieser Länder aus noch vorislamischer Zeit. Sie sind keine Feinde, sondern Freunde. Die letzten 1400 Jahre verteidigten sie diese Länder gegen die Kreuzzüge, die Kolonisierung, Israel und andere Feinde. Wie nun könnt ihr diese wie Feinde behandeln? Gott gebietet doch im Koran: „Allah verbietet euch nicht, gegenüber denjenigen, die nicht gegen euch der Religion wegen gekämpft und euch nicht aus euren Wohnstätten vertrieben haben, gütig zu sein und sie gerecht zu behandeln. Gewiss, Allah liebt die Gerechten.“ (al-Mumtaḥanah, 60:8) Bezüglich der Kopfsteuer, so gibt es zwei Arten der Kopfsteuer im islamischen Recht. Die erste Art der Kopfsteuer wird erhoben, während die Untergebenen „gefügig sind“. Dies gilt für jene, die gegen den Islam kämpften, wie es aus den Worten Gottes hervorgeht: „Kämpft gegen diejenigen, die nicht an Allah und nicht an den Jüngsten Tag glauben und nicht verbieten, was Allah und Sein Gesandter verboten haben, und nicht die Religion der Wahrheit befolgen - von denjenigen, denen die Schrift gegeben wurde -, bis sie den Tribut aus der Hand entrichten und gefügig sind!“ (al-Tawbah, 9:29) Wie es aus einem vorherigen Vers in dieser Sure hervorgeht, sind mit diesen Versen solche gemeint, die vorher die Muslime angegriffen hatten: „Wollt ihr nicht gegen Leute kämpfen, die ihre Eide gebrochen haben und vorhatten, den Gesandten zu vertreiben, wobei sie zuerst gegen euch (mit Feindseligkeiten) anfingen? Fürchtet ihr sie? Aber Allah hat ein größeres Anrecht darauf, dass ihr Ihn fürchtet, wenn ihr gläubig seid.“ (al-Tawbah, 9:13)41 Die zweite Art der Kopfsteuer wird von jenen verlangt, welche keinen Krieg gegen den Islam führen und es wird von ihnen anstelle der Almosensteuer (zakāh) erhoben, welche die Muslime zu zahlen verpflichtet sind. Die Almosensteuer ist höher als die Kopfsteuer. Dies geschieht durch einen Vertrag und ohne Strenge und Härte. ʿUmar b. al-Ḫaṭṭāb stimmte zu, dies als Almosen (ṣadaqah) zu bezeichnen. Die Kopfsteuer wird dann dem Staat übergeben und unter den Bürgern verteilt. Auch bedürftige christliche Bürger bekommen etwas, wie es zu Zeiten des Kalifen ʿUmar - möge Allāh mit ihm zufrieden sein – war.42 12. Jesiden Ihr bekämpftet die Jesiden unter dem Banner des Jihad, doch weder bekämpften sie euch, noch die Muslime. Ihr erachtet sie als Satanisten und gabt ihnen die Wahl entweder getötet zu werden oder den Islam anzunehmen. Ihr tötetet hunderte von ihnen und begrubt sie in Massengräbern. Ihr führtet zu dem Tod und dem Leid hunderter anderer. Wären die Amerikaner und Kurden nicht eingeschritten, dann wären tausende ihrer Männer, Frauen, Kinder und Alten gestorben. All dies sind abscheuliche Verbrechen. Aus islamrechtlicher Sicht sind diese Menschen Magus, denn der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Behandelt sie wie die Schriftbesitzer.“43 Daher sind sie Schriftbesitzer. Gott gebietet: „Gewiß, diejenigen, die glauben, und diejenigen, die dem Judentum angehören, und die Säbier und die Christen und die Magus und diejenigen, die Götzendiener sind gewiß, Allah wird am Tag der Auferstehung zwischen ihnen entscheiden; Allah ist ja über alles Zeuge.“ (al-Ḥaǧǧ, 22:17) Sogar wenn ihr Zweifel darüber hegt, dass sie aus islamrechtlicher Sicht Schriftbesitzer sind, zählten viele der frommen Altvorderen sie als Magus aufgrund des vorher erwähnten Hadith. Die Umayyaden erachteten sogar die Hindus und Buddhisten als ḏimmis (Schutzbefohlene). Al-Qurtubī sagt: „Al-Awzāʿī sagte: ‚Die Kopfsteuer wird nur von all jenen erhoben, die Götzen und Feuer anbeten, und von den Ungläubigen und Agnostikern. ‘ Dies ist auch die Ansicht der Malikiten. Imām Māliks Ansicht war es, dass die Kopfsteuer von allen Götzendienern und Nichtmuslimen erhoben wird, seien es Araber oder nicht – außer von Apostaten.“44 13. Sklaverei Keiner der Gelehrten des Islams bestreitet, dass einer der Ziele des Islams die Aufhebung der Sklaverei ist. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – sagt: „Und was läßt dich wissen, was der steile Passweg ist? (Es ist) die Freilassung eines Sklaven oder zu speisen am Tag der Hungersnot…“ (al-Balad, 90:12-14) und: „Sie (sollen) einen Sklaven befreien Sühne für ihre Tat, bevor sie beide einander berühren.“ (al-Mujādilah, 58:3). Die Sunnah des Propheten Muhammed - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – war alle männlichen und weiblichen Sklaven in seinem Besitz und die, die ihm übergeben wurden, die Freiheit zu schenken.45 Seit über einem Jahrhundert haben sich alle Muslime, gar die gesamte Welt, über die Kriminalität und das Verbot der Sklaverei geeinigt. Dies stellt einen Meilenstein der Menschheitsgeschichte dar. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte über die vorislamische „Vereinigung der Tugendhaften“ (ḥilf al-fuḍūl) in der Zeit der Unwissenheit (ǧahilīyah): „Hätte man mich in der Zeit des Islams gefragt, daran teilzunehmen, so hätte ich teilgenommen.“46 Nach einem Jahrhundert muslimischen Konsens über das Verbot der Sklaverei, missachtet ihr dies. Ihr nahmt Frauen als eure Konkubinen und sätet somit Zwietracht und Verwirrung, Korruption und Unheil auf der Erde. Ihr habt etwas wiederbelebt, was die Scharia unermüdlich aufzulösen versuchte und seit einem Jahrhundert durch Konsens als verboten erachtet. Wahrlich, alle muslimischen Länder in der Welt sind Unterzeichner der Abkommen gegen Sklaverei. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – gebietet: „Und erfüllt die (eingegangene) Verpflichtung. Gewiss, nach der (Erfüllung der) Verpflichtung wird gefragt werden.“ (al-Isrāʾ, 17:34) Ihr tragt die Verantwortung für dieses große Verbrechen und für all die Reaktionen, die dies gegen Muslime hervorrufen kann. 14. Zwang und Nötigung Gott sagt: „Du übst nicht die Oberherrschaft über sie aus“ (al-Ġāšiyah, 88:22) und: „Es gibt keinen Zwang im Glauben. (Der Weg der) Besonnenheit ist nunmehr klar unterschieden von (dem der) Verirrung“ (al-Baqarah, 2:256) und: „Und wenn dein Herr wollte, würden fürwahr alle auf der Erde zusammen gläubig werden. Willst du etwa die Menschen dazu zwingen, gläubig zu werden?“ (Yūnus, 10:99) und: „(Es ist) die Wahrheit von eurem Herrn. Wer nun will, der soll glauben, und wer will, der soll ungläubig sein.“ (al-Kahf, 18:29) und: „Euch eure Religion und mir meine Religion.“ (al-Kāfirūn, 109:6). Es ist bekannt, dass der Vers: „Es gibt keinen Zwang im Glauben“, nach der Eroberung Mekkas offenbart wurde. Daher kann niemand behaupten, er sei abrogiert. Ihr habt Menschen zur Annahme des Islams gezwungen, wie ihr auch Muslime zur Annahme eurer Ansichten gezwungen habt. Ihr habt jeden unter eurer Herrschaft lebenden in allen Angelegenheiten, ob kleine oder große, sogar in jenen, in denen niemand zwischen dem Individuum und Gott steht, gezwungen. In al-Raqqa, Dir al-Zuru und anderen Orten unter eurer Herrschaft, patrouillieren bewaffnete Truppen, die sich selbst al-ḥisbah nennen und befehlen Menschen Aufgaben, als wären sie von Gott erwählt Seine Befehle durchzusetzen. Doch kein einziger der geehrten Gefährten tat dies. Dies ist nicht das Anbefehlen des Guten und das Verbieten des Schändlichen; es ist Zwang, Überfall und konstante, wahllose Einschüchterung. Wenn Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - dies gewollt hätte, hätte Er sie mit den kleinsten Details Seiner Religion verpflichtet. Gott sagt: „Wissen denn nicht diejenigen, die glauben, dass wenn Allah wollte, Er die Menschen wahrlich alle rechtleiten würde?“ (al-Raʿd, 13:31) und: „Wenn Wir woll(t)en, könn(t)en Wir vom Himmel ein Zeichen auf sie hinabsenden, so daß sich ihre Nacken dauernd davor unterwerfen (würden).“ (al-Šuʿara, 26:4) 15. Frauen Ihr behandelt Frauen wie Häftlinge und Gefangene. Sie kleiden sich gemäß eurer Launen. Sie dürfen ihre Häuser nicht verlassen und dürfen die Schule nicht besuchen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Das Streben nach Wissen ist eine Pflicht für jeden Muslim“47 und trotz der Tatsache, dass das erste offenbarte Wort im Koran „Lies!“ war. Weder dürfen sie arbeiten, noch ihren Unterhalt verdienen. Ihnen ist es nicht gestattet, draußen frei herumzulaufen und sie werden in Zwangsehen mit euren Kriegern verheiratet. Gott gebietet: „O ihr Menschen, fürchtet euren Herrn, Der euch aus einem einzigen Wesen schuf, und aus ihm schuf Er seine Gattin und ließ aus beiden viele Männer und Frauen sich ausbreiten. Und fürchtet Allah, in Dessen (Namen) ihr einander bittet, und die Verwandtschaftsbande. Gewiss, Allah ist Wächter über euch.“ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:1) Und der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Behandelt die Frauen gut.“48 16. Kinder Ihr habt Kinder an Schlachten und am Morden teilnehmen lassen. Manche tragen Waffen und andere spielen mit den abgeschlagenen Köpfen eurer Opfer. Einige Kinder wurden in das Feuer der Schlacht geworfen, töten und werden getötet. In euren Schulen werden einige gefoltert und gezwungen, eure Wünsche zu erfüllen und andere werden exekutiert. Gott gebietet: „Was ist mit euch, dass ihr nicht auf Allahs Weg, und (zwar) für die Unterdrückten unter den Männern, Frauen und Kindern kämpft, die sagen: ‚Unser Herr, bringe uns aus dieser Stadt heraus, deren Bewohner ungerecht sind, und schaffe uns von Dir aus einen Schutzherrn, und schaffe uns von Dir aus einen Helfer. “ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:75) 17. Ḥudūd (Körperstrafen) Körperstrafen sind im Koran und den Hadithen festgelegt und sind gemäß islamischen Recht zweifellose Pflichten. Dennoch werden sie nicht ohne Klarstellung, Warnung, Ermahnung und Beweise angewandt. Sie werden auch nicht auf brutale Art vollzogen. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – vermied die Anwendung der ḥudūd unter bestimmten Umständen und es ist sehr wohl bekannt, dass ʿUmar b. al-Ḫaṭṭāb während einer Hungersnot die Körperstrafen absetzte. In allen Rechtsschulen folgen die Körperstrafen einem klaren Prozedere. Sie müssen mit Barmherzigkeit vollzogen werden und ihre Bedingungen machen es schwer, sie in der Wirklichkeit auszuführen. Darüber hinaus sollen die Körperstrafen durch Zweifel und Verdacht abgewehrt werden, d.h., wenn es irgendwelche Zweifel gibt, dürfen die Körperstrafen nicht angewandt werden. Ebenfalls werden die Körperstrafen nicht bei jenen angewandt, die bedürftig und mittellos sind; es gibt keine Körperstrafen für Frucht – und Gemüsediebe oder für das Klauen einer geringen Summe. Ihr jedoch übereiltet in der Ausführung der Körperstrafen, während aber gewissenhafter religiöser Eifer das Umsetzen der Körperstrafen als eines der schwersten Angelegenheiten erachtet, die Beweise von hoher Aussagekraft benötigen. 18. Folter Eure Gefangenen und einige von jenen, die unter eurer Herrschaft lebten, berichten, ihr würdet foltern und mit Schlägen die Menschen terrorisieren. Ihr würdet morden und verschiedene Folterarten einsetzen, darunter auch das Begraben bei lebendigem Leibe. Ihr habt Menschen mit Messern enthauptet, welches einer der schlimmsten Formen der Folter und im islamischen Recht absolut verboten ist. In den Massenmorden, die ihr begangen habt – die verboten sind im islamischen Recht – haben eure Soldaten sich lustig gemacht über jene, die getötet werden, indem sie zu ihnen sagten, dass sie wie Schafe blökend getötet werden und dann wurden sie auch wahrhaftig wie Schafe niedergemetzelt. Eure Soldaten sind nicht nur mit dem Töten zufrieden, sondern sie benötigen auch noch die Erniedrigung, das Entwürdigen und das Spotten. Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er - gebietet: „O die ihr glaubt, die einen sollen nicht über die anderen spotten, vielleicht sind eben diese besser als sie.“ (al-Ḥuǧurāt, 49:11) 19. Verstümmelung Ihr habt Leichnamen nicht nur verstümmelt, sondern ihr habt die enthaupteten Köpfe eurer Opfer auf Pfählen und Stöcken präsentiert und sie wie Bälle herumgetreten. Ihr strahltet dies für die gesamte Welt aus. Dies tatet ihr während der Fußballweltmeisterschaft, einer Sportart, die gemäß islamischen Prinzipien erlaubt ist und Menschen dabei hilft, Stress abzubauen und ihre Probleme zu vergessen. Ihr spottetet über Leichnamen und abgetrennte Köpfe und strahltet diese Handlungen aus der Militärbasis, die ihr in Syrien übernommen habt, aus. Ihr habt viel Munition geliefert für all jene, die den Islam als etwas Barbarisches sehen wollen, indem ihr eure wahrhaft barbarischen Handlungen, die ihr im Namen des Islams behauptet, ausgestrahlt habt. Ihr habt der Welt eine Rute gegeben, mit der sie den Islam peitschen können, während doch der Islam eurer Taten vollkommen unschuldig ist und sie verbietet. 20. Gott im Namen der Demut Verbrechen zuschreiben Nachdem ihr syrische Soldaten der 17. Division in Nordostsyrien an Stacheldraht gebunden und ihre Köpfe mit Messern enthauptetet, strahltet ihr ein Video im Internet aus. In diesem Video sagt ihr: „Wir sind eure Brüder, die Soldaten des Islamischen Staates. Gott gewährte uns Seine Gunst und Seinen Sieg, indem wir die 17. Division besiegten. Ein Sieg und eine Gnade durch Gott. Wir suchen Zuflucht bei Gott vor unserer Kraft und Macht. Wir suchen Zuflucht bei Gott vor unseren Waffen und unserer Bereitschaft.“ Damit habt ihr diese abscheulichen Verbrechen Gott zugeschrieben und tatet so, als ob dies eine Darstellung eurer Demut vor Gott wäre, indem ihr behauptet, nicht ihr, sondern Gott habe dies getan. Doch Gott sagt: „Und wenn sie eine Abscheulichkeit begehen, sagen sie: ‚Wir haben unsere Väter darin (vorgefunden, und Allah hat es uns geboten. ‘ Sag: Allah gebietet nicht Schändliches. Wollt ihr (denn) über Allah sagen, was ihr nicht wisst?“ (al-Aʿrāf, 7:28) 21. Zerstörung der Gräber und Gedenkstätten der Propheten und Gefährten Ihr habt Gräber der Propheten und Gefährten in die Luft gejagt und vernichtet. Die Gelehrten sind sich uneinig bezüglich Gräbern. Dennoch ist es nicht erlaubt, die Gräber der Propheten und Gefährten in die Luft zu jagen und sie zu exhumieren, genauso wie es nicht erlaubt ist, Traubenmäste mit der Annahme niederzubrennen, dass einige es für die Herstellung von Wein benutzen. Gott gebietet: „Diejenigen, die in ihrer Angelegenheit siegten, sagten: ‚Wir werden uns über ihnen ganz gewiß eine Gebetsstätte einrichten.‘“ (al-Kahf, 18:21) und: „Nehmt Ibrahims Standort als Gebetsplatz!“ (al-Baqarah, 2:125) Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Ich habe euch den Besuch der Gräber vorher verboten, doch es wurde Muhammed die Erlaubnis gewährt, das Grab seiner Mutter zu besuchen. Daher besucht nun die Gräber, denn sie erinnern an den Tod und das Jenseits.“49 Das Besuchen der Gräber erinnert die Menschen an den Tod und das Jenseits. Gott sagt im Koran: „Die Vermehrung lenkt euch ab, bis ihr die Friedhöfe besucht.“ (al-Takāṯur, 102:1-2) Euer einstiger Anführer, Abū ʿUmar al-Baġdādī, sagte: „Unserer Ansicht nach ist es eine Pflicht, alle Erscheinungen des Götzenkultes (širk) zu vernichten, zu entfernen und alles, was dorthin führt, zu verbieten. Dies ist aufgrund der Überlieferung im Ṣaḥīḥ des Muslim. Es überlieferte Abū al-Hiyāǧ al-Asadī: ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib - möge Allāh mit ihm zufrieden sein – sagte zu mir: ‚Soll ich dir denn nicht sagen, wozu er (der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm -) mich ausgesandt hat? Er sandte mich aus, damit ich nicht eine einzige Statue unzerstört, nicht ein einziges Grab, ohne es mit dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, lasse.‘“ Sogar wenn das Gesagte die Wahrheit ist, gilt es nicht für die Gräber der Propheten und Gefährten, denn die Gefährten kamen zu einem Konsens bezüglich der Bestattung des Propheten und seiner zwei Gefährten, Abū Bakr und ʿUmar, die in einem Gebäude, welches an die Prophetenmoschee angegliedert ist, bestattet wurden. 22. Das Rebellieren gegen die Herrscher Es ist verboten, sich gegen den Herrscher aufzulehnen, der sich nicht des offenkundigen und erklärten Unglaubens schuldigt macht (al-kufr al-bawwah), d.h. einem Unglauben, den er selbst offen zugibt und bei dem alle Muslime sich im Konsens befinden, dass diese Person ein Nichtmuslim ist – oder weil er das Verrichten des Gebets verbietet. Der Beweis hierfür liegt in den Worten Gottes: „O die ihr glaubt, gehorcht Allah und gehorcht dem Gesandten und den Befehlshabern unter euch!“ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:59) Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte auch: „Hört und gehorcht, sogar wenn ein Abessinier, dessen Kopf einer Rosine gleicht, über euch die Herrschaft hat.“50 Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte auch: „Der beste eurer Herrscher ist derjenige den ihr liebt und der euch liebt, der Gottes Segen über euch wünscht und über den ihr Gottes Segen wünscht. Der schlimmste eurer Herrscher ist derjenige, den ihr hasst und der euch hasst und der euch verflucht und den ihr verflucht.“ Es wurde gefragt (von den Anwesenden): „Sollten wir uns dann nicht mit dem Schwert gegen ihn auflehnen?“, und der Prophet sprach: „Nicht, solange sie das Gebet unter euch verrichten. Wenn ihr dann in ihnen etwas Abscheuliches seht, dann sollt ihr ihre Herrschaft verabscheuen, aber ihr sollt nicht den Gehorsam meiden.“51 Der Herrscher, der verwerflich oder korrupt ist, muss von erwählten und qualifizierten Leuten, die im Namen der Ummah einen Kalifen wählen oder entlassen (ahl al-ḥāl wa al-ʿaqd) seines Amtes erhoben werden – wenn möglich – ohne Zwietracht (fitnah), bewaffneten Widerstand oder Blutvergießen. Jedoch lehnt man sich nicht gegen ihn auf. Es ist verboten, sich gegen einen Herrscher aufzulehnen, auch wenn er die Scharia oder einen Teil von ihr nicht umsetzt. Gott sagt: „Wer nicht nach dem waltet, was Allah (als Offenbarung) herabgesandt hat, das sind die Ungläubigen.“ (al-Māʾidah, 5:44) und: „Wer nicht nach dem waltet, was Allah (als Offenbarung) herabgesandt hat, das sind die Ungerechten.“ (al-Māʾidah, 5:45) und: „Wer nicht nach dem waltet, was Allah (als Offenbarung) herabgesandt hat, das sind die Frevler.“ (al-Māʾidah, 5:47) Somit gibt es drei Stufen unter jenen, welche nicht mit der Scharia walten: Unglaube (kufr), Frevel (fisq) und Unrecht (ẓulm). Wer auch immer verhindert, dass die Scharia vollkommen in einem muslimischen Land angewandt wird, ist ein Ungläubiger, doch wer Teile davon nicht umsetzt oder nur ihre höheren Ziele umsetzt, ist nur Ungerecht oder ein Frevler. In einigen Ländern ist die Ausführung der Scharia aufgrund der Herrschaft eingeschränkt, von der die nationale Sicherheit abhängt. Dies ist gestattet. Kurzgefasst sagt Ibn ʿAbbās52, dass jeder, der die Scharia nicht einsetzt, ein frevlerischer Ungerechter ist, aber kein Ungläubiger und dass die Auflehnung gegen ihn verboten ist. Ibn ʿAbbās - möge Allāh mit ihm zufrieden sein – sagte bezüglich die Herrschaft mit anderen als Gottes Befehlen: „Unglaube ohne Unglaube“, und er sagte: „Es ist nicht Unglaube wie sie denken es sei Unglaube; es ist kein Unglaube, der einen aus dem Islam ausschließt. 23. Das Kalifat Es gibt eine Meinungsübereinkunft unter den Gelehrten, dass das Kalifat eine Pflicht für die Ummah ist. Die Ummah hat seit 1924 kein Kalifat mehr. Jedoch benötigt ein neues Kalifat den Konsens der Muslime und nicht den Konsens einzelner, die in einer kleinen Ecke der Welt leben. ʿUmar b. al-Ḫaṭṭāb sagte: „Wer auch immer einem Menschen den Treueeid gibt, ohne sich mit den Muslimen beraten zu haben, hat sich selbst betrogen und weder ihm noch dem Mann, dem er den Treueeid gab, sollte gefolgt werden, denn beide haben ihr Leben riskiert.“53 Das Bekanntgeben eines Kalifats ohne Konsens ist Zwietracht (fitnah), denn es führt dazu, dass die Mehrheit der Muslime, die dieses Kalifat nicht anerkennen, sich außerhalb des Kalifats befindet. Es führt auch zur Erhebung mehrerer sich rivalisierende Kalifate und somit zu Zwietracht und Spaltung unter den Muslimen. Der Anfang dieser Unruhen begann, als die Sunni Imame Mosuls euch nicht den Treueeid leisteten und ihr sie tötetet. In deiner Rede zitiertest du den Gefährten Abū Bakr al-Ṣiddīq - möge Allāh mit ihm zufrieden sein: „Mir wurde Autorität über euch gegeben, obwohl ich nicht der beste unter euch bin.“ Dies wirft folgende Frage auf: Wer gab dir Autorität über die Ummah? Deine eigene Gruppe? Wenn dies der Fall ist, dann hat eine Gruppe von nicht mehr als einigen Tausend sich selbst als Herrscher über anderthalb Milliarden Muslime erklärt. Diese Haltung basiert auf einem fatalem Zirkelschluss, der da besagt: „Nur wir sind Muslime und wir entscheiden, wer der Kalif ist. Wir haben einen gewählt. Wer also unseren Kalifen nicht akzeptiert, ist kein Muslim.“ In diesem Fall ist der Kalif nichts anderes als das Oberhaupt einer bestimmte Gruppe, welche mehr als 99% der Muslime als Nichtmuslime ansieht. Wenn du andererseits jedoch die anderthalb Milliarden, die sich selbst als Muslime ansehen, akzeptierst, wie dann kannst du sie bezüglich deines so genannten „Kalifats“ nicht zu Rate ziehen (šura)? Daher gibt es nur zwei Schlussfolgerungen: entweder behauptest du, dass sie Muslime sind und sie dich nicht als ihren Kalifen erwählt haben – womit du kein Kalif bist – oder, dass du sie nicht als Muslime anerkennst, wodurch eine kleine Gruppe von Muslimen bleibt, die keinen Kalifen benötigen. Warum wird also dieses Wort „Kalif“ dann überhaupt verwendet? Die Wahrheit ist, dass das Kalifat durch einen Konsens der muslimischen Länder entstehen muss, durch alle Organisationen der islamischen Gelehrten und Muslime weltweit. 24. Nationale Zuschreibungen In einer deiner Reden sagtest du: „Syrien ist nicht für die Syrer und Irak ist nicht für die Iraker.“54 In deiner gleichen Rede rufst du alle Muslime weltweit dazu auf, in jene Länder auszuwandern, die unter der Kontrolle des „Islamischen Staates“ im Irak und der Levante sind. Dadurch beschlagnahmst du die Rechte und Ressourcen dieser Länder und teilst sie unter Menschen auf, welche Fremde in diesen Ländern sind, auch wenn sie den gleichen Glauben tragen. Dies gleicht Israel, welches jüdische Siedler dazu aufrief, nach Palästina auszuwandern und Palästinenser vertrieb und deren Rechte, die sie durch ihre Vorfahren auf ihre Länder hatten, beschlagnahmte. Wo liegt hier die Gerechtigkeit? Patriotismus und Liebe zum eigenen Land stellen keinen Widerspruch zu den Lehren des Islams dar. Im Gegenteil, die Liebe zur Heimat entspringt dem Glauben und zwar instinktiv und ist auch gemäß der Sunnah. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte Mekka ansprechend: „Welch gutes Land du bist und wie lieb du mir doch bist. Hätte mein Volk mich nicht gezwungen dich zu verlassen, hätte ich niemals an einem anderen Ort gelebt.“55 Es gibt viele Beweise im Koran und der Sunnah für Patriotismus und Liebe für das eigene Land. Gott sagt im Koran: „Wenn Wir ihnen vorschreiben würden: „Tötet euch selbst oder zieht aus euren Wohnstätten aus“, so täten sie es nicht, außer wenige von ihnen.“ (al-Nisāʾ, 4:66) Faḫr al-Dīn al-Rāzī kommentiert dies wie folgt: „Das Verlassen der eigenen Heimat gleicht dem Selbstmord.“56 Und es wurde von Anas b. Mālik überliefert, dass der Prophet: „wenn er die Mauern Medinas bei der Rückkehr von einer Reise sah, er sein Kamel beschleunigte. Wenn er ein Pferd ritt, dann beschleunigte er es ebenfalls aus Liebe für (Medina).“57 Ibn Ḥaǧar sagt: „Der Hadith ist ein Beweis für die Tugenden Medinas und für die Legitimität der Liebe zum eigenen Land und der Sehnsucht danach.“58 25. Auswanderung Ihr habt Muslime weltweit dazu aufgerufen, in die Länder auszuwandern, welche unter der Kontrolle des „Islamischen Staates“ im Irak und der Levante sind.59 Abū Muslim al-Kanādī, ein Soldat des „Islamischen Staates“, sagte: „Kommt und schließt euch uns Syrien an, bevor die Tore versperrt werden.“60 Es genügt hierfür die Worte des Propheten Muḥammad - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – zu wiederholen, der da sagte: „Es gibt keine Auswanderung nach der Eroberung (Mekkas), doch der Jihad und (seine) Absichten (bleiben). Wenn ihr zur Schlacht gerufen werdet, dann marschiert los.“61 Schlusswort Als Schlusswort soll gesagt sein, dass Gott sich selbst als „den Barmherzigsten aller Barmherzigen“ bezeichnet. Er erschuf den Menschen aus Seiner Barmherzigkeit heraus. Gott sagt im Koran: „Der Barmherzige lehrte den Koran. Er erschuf den Menschen.“ (al-Raḥmān, 55:1-3) Und Gott erschuf den Menschen für Seine Barmherzigkeit: „Und wenn dein Herr wollte, hätte Er die Menschen wahrlich zu einer einzigen Gemeinschaft gemacht. Aber sie bleiben doch uneinig außer denen, derer Sich dein Herr erbarmt hat. Dazu hat Er sie erschaffen.“ (Hūd, 11:118-119) Sprachlich gesehen bezieht sich das „dazu“ auf das nächste Nomen, und zwar „Barmherzigkeit“ und nicht „Uneinigkeit“. Dies ist die Meinung des Ibn ʿAbbās, der da sagte: „Er erschuf sie für Barmherzigkeit.“62 Der beste Weg um diese Barmherzigkeit zu erreichen ist die Anbetung Gottes. Gott sagt: „Und Ich habe die Ǧinn und die Menschen nur (dazu) erschaffen, damit sie Mir dienen.“ (al-Ḏāriyāt, 51:56) Gott anzubeten ist keine Wohltat, die der Mensch Gott - Erhaben und Makellos ist Er – leistet, sondern es ist eine Versorgung von Ihm: „Ich will weder von ihnen irgendeine Versorgung, noch will Ich, dass sie Mir zu essen geben. Gewiss, Allah ist der Versorger, der Besitzer von Kraft und der Feste.“ (al-Ḏāriyāt, 51:57-58). So offenbarte Gott den Koran auch als eine Barmherzigkeit von Sich: „Und Wir offenbaren vom Koran, was für die Gläubigen Heilung und Barmherzigkeit ist…“ (al-Isrāʾ, 17:82) Islam ist Barmherzigkeit und seine Eigenschaften sind barmherzig. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm –, der als Barmherzigkeit für die gesamten Welten gesandt wurde, fasst die Handlungen eines Muslims wie folgt zusammen: „Derjenige, der keine Barmherzigkeit zeigt, wird keine Barmherzigkeit erfahren“63 und: „Seid barmherzig und euch wird Barmherzigkeit gezeigt werden.“64 Doch wie man aus allem, was gesagt wurde, verstehen kann, habt ihr den Islam als Härte, Brutalität, Folter und Mord fehlinterpretiert. Wie dargelegt, ist dies ein großes Vergehen und eine Beleidigung des Islams, der Muslime und der gesamten Welt. Überdenkt all eure Handlungen, kehrt euch ab von ihnen und bereut sie und vermeidet anderen zu schaden und kehrt zurück zu der Religion der Barmherzigkeit. Gott sagt im Koran: „Sag: O Meine Diener, die ihr gegen euch selbst maßlos gewesen seid, verliert nicht die Hoffnung auf Allahs Barmherzigkeit. Gewiss, Allah vergibt die Sünden alle. Er ist ja der Allvergebende und Barmherzige.“ (al-Zumar, 39:53) Und Allāh weiß es am Besten. 24. Ḏu al-Qaʿdah 1435 AH / 19. September 2014 Die Worte des ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib Nuʿaym b. Ḥammād überliefert in al-Fitan, dass der vierte Kalif, ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib, sagte: „Wann auch immer ihr die schwarzen Fahnen seht, bleibt auf euren Sitzen und bewegt weder eure Hände noch Füßen. Danach werdet ihr eine kraftlose unbedeutende Schar sehen. Ihre Herzen werden wie Eisenstücke sein. Sie werden die Herrschaft haben. Sie werden weder einen Vertrag noch ein Abkommen einhalten. Sie werden zur Wahrheit aufrufen, doch sie werden nicht die Leute der Wahrheit sein. Ihre Namen werden elterliche Bezeichnungen sein und ihrer Zuschreibungen werden zu Städten sein. Ihre Haare werden herabhängen wie die einer Frau. Dieser Zustand wird anhalten, bis sie untereinander streiten. Danach wird Gott die Wahrheit hervorbringen durch wen auch immer Er will.“65 Die Menschen fragen: Bezieht sich diese Überlieferung von ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib – welches überliefert wird von einem der Lehrer al-Buḫārīs, Nuʿaym b. Ḥammād und zwar vor 1200 Jahren in seinem Buch al-Fitan – auf den „Islamischen Staat“? Ist es möglich die Überlieferung wie folgt zu verstehen? „Wenn ihr die schwarzen Fahnen seht“: Die Fahnen des „Islamischen Staates“ sind schwarz. „Bleibt wo ihr seid“, d.h., bleibt wo ihr seid, oh Muslime, und schließt euch nicht ihnen an. „Bewegt nicht eure Hände und Füße“, d.h. helft ihnen weder mit Geld noch mit Ausrüstung. „Daraufhin wird eine kraftlose unbedeutende Schar auftreten“, d.h. „schwach“ und „unbedeutend“ bezüglich ihrem Verständnis der Religion, ihrer Sittlichkeit und religiösen Praxis. „Ihre Herzen werden wie Eisenstücke sein“, d.h. sie werden kaltblütig Kriegsgefangene töten und Menschen brutal foltern. „Sie werden die Herrschaft haben“, seit einem Jahrhundert hat niemand behauptet ein Islamisches Kalifat zu sein, außer dem „Islamischen Staat“ in Irak und der Levante. „Sie werden weder ein Vertrag noch Abkommen einhalten“: Der „Islamische Staat“ hat sein Abkommen mit dem Schaitat Stamm nicht eingehalten, nachdem der Stamm ihnen die Treue geschworen hat. Der „Islamische Staat“ metzelte sie zu Hunderten nieder. Sie töten auch Journalisten. „Sie rufen zur Wahrheit“: Der „Islamische Staat“ ruft zum Islam. „Doch sie werden nicht Leute der Wahrheit sein“: Die Leute der Wahrheit sind barmherzig. Der Prophet - Frieden und Segen seien auf ihm – sagte: „Seid barmherzig und euch wird Barmherzigkeit gezeigt werden.“ „Ihre Namen sind elterliche Zuschreibungen“: Wie: Abū Muṯanna (Vater von Muṯanna), Abū Muḥammad, Abū Muslim usw. „Ihre Zuschreibungen gehen auf Städte zurück“: wie: al-Baġdādī (der Bagdader), al-Zarqāwī, al-Tūnīsī usw. „Ihre Haare hängen herab wie die der Frauen“: Soldaten des „Islamischen Staates“ tragen ihre Haare genauso. „Bis sie untereinander streiten“: Wie der Streit zwischen dem „Islamischen Staat“ und seinem Vater, der Al-Nusra-Front (al-Qaidah in Syrien). Die Kämpfe zwischen diesen zwei führte zu zehntausend Toten in einem einzigen Jahr. „Daraufhin wird Gott die Wahrheit hervorbringen durch wen immer Er auch will“: durch einen klaren und richtigen islamischen Ausruf (wie dieser offene Brief). Der weise Luqmān sagt im Koran: „O mein lieber Sohn, gewiss, wäre es auch das Gewicht eines Senfkorns und befände es sich in einem Felsen oder in den Himmeln oder in der Erde, bringt es Allah bei. Gewiss, Allah ist Feinfühlig und Allkundig.“ (Luqmān, 31:16) Liste der Unterzeichner Seine Eminenz, der Sultan Muhammad Sa'ad Ababakar Der Sultan Sokotos, Leiter des Nigerianischen Nationalen Hochkonzil für Islamische Angelegenheiten. Prof. Abdul-Rahman Abbad Professor der Islamischen Studien an der Universität des al-Qurʾān al-Karīm und Sekretär der Gelehrten und Prediger Vereinigung, Jerusalem. Herr Omar Abboud Generalsekretär des Institut für Interreligiösen Dialogs, Buenos Aires, Argentinien. Prof. Salim Abdul-Jalil Vorheriger Staatsekretär der Daʿwah am Awqaf Ministerium und Professor der Islamischen Zivilisation an der Misr Universität für Wissenschaft und Technologie, Ägypten. Scheich Wahid Abdul-Jawad Fatwa Konzil, Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Dr. Mustafa Abdul-Kareem Fatwa Konzil, Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Professor der Scharia, Dar al-Ulum Universität, Kairo. Prof. Ibrahim Abdul-Rahim Professor der Scharia, Dar al-Ulum Universität, Kairo Universität, Ägypten. Prof. Jafar Abdul-Salam Generalsekretär der Liga Islamischer Universität und Professor Internationalen Humanitären Rechts, Ägypten. Seine Eminenz Dr. Scheich Hussain Hasan Abkar Vorsitzender des Hochkonzils für Islamische Angelegenheiten und Imam der Muslime in der Republik von Chad, Chad. Seine Eminenz der Prinz Judge Bola AbdulJabbar Ajibola Islamische Mission für Afrika (IMA) und Gründer der Crescent Universität, Nigeria. Seine Eminenz Prof. Scheich Shawqi Allam Großmufti Ägyptens, Ägypten. Prof. Scheich Abdul Nasser Abu Al-Basal Professor an der Yarmouk Universität, Jordanien. Prof. Mohammad Mahmoud Abu-Hashem Vizepräsident der Al-Azhar Universität und Mitglied des Zentrums für Islamische Forschung an der Al-Azhar Al-Sharif, Ägypten. S. Em. Prof. Scheich Mustafa Cagrici Früherer Mufti Istanbuls, Türkei. Scheich Mohammad Ahmad Al-Akwa’ Ranghoher sunnitischer Gelehrter, Jemen. Prof. Mohammad Al-Amir Dekan der Fakultät für Islamische Studien für Mädchen, Al-Mansoura Universität, Egypt. Dr. Majdi Ashour Fatwa Konzil, Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Prof. Dr. Abdul-Hai Azab Dekan der Fakultät für Scharia und Recht, Al-Azhar Universität, Ägypten. Azhar Aziz Präsident der Islamischen Gemeinschaft Nord Amerikas (ISNA), USA. Prof. Mustafa Abu Sway Inhaber des Integral Professorial Chair for the Study of Imam Ghazali’s Work, Jerusalem. Prof. Bakr Zaki Awad Dekan der Fakultät für Theologie, Al-Azhar Universität, Ägypten. Nihad Awad Nationaler Exekutivdirektor des Konzils für Amerikanisch-Islamische Beziehungen (CAIR), USA. Dr. Scheich Osama Mahmoud Al-Azhari Islamischer Prediger, Ägypten. Dr. Jamal Badawi Exekutivdirektor des Fiqh Konzils Nordamerikas, USA. Dr. Ihsan Bagby Extraordinarius der Islamischen Studien an der Universität von Kentucky und Konzilmitglied des Fiqh Konzils Nordamerikas, USA. Naeem Baig Präsident des Islamischen Kreises Nordamerikas (ICNA), USA. Prof. Osman Bakr Internationales Zentrum für Islamische Studien, Malaysia. Scheich Abu Bakr Baldi Oberhaupt der afrikanischen Gemeinschaft in Portugal, Portugal. Dr. Hatem Bazian Vorsitzender der Amerikanische Muslime für Palästina (AMP), USA. Dr. Mohammed Bechari Mitglied der Internationalen Fiqh Akademie und Präsident der Französischen National Föderation der Muslime, Frankreich. S. Em. Scheich Abdallah bin Bayyah Führender muslimischer Gelehrter und Präsident des Forums für die Verbreitung von Frieden in muslimischen Gesellschaften, Abu Dhabi. SKH Prinz Ghazi bin Muhammad Vorsitzender des Board of Trustees der Royal Aal al-Bayt Institute for Islamic Thought, Jordanien. Al-Habib Muhammad Luthfi bin Ali bin Yahya Islamischer Prediger, Indonesien. S. Em. Scheich Dr. Ra’ed Abdullah Budair Mitglied der Gelehrten und Prediger Vereinigung, Jerusalem. Dr. Mohammad Abdul Sam’i Budair Fatwa Konzil Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Dr. Sameer Budinar Muslimischer Gelehrte und Direktor des Zentrum für Humanitäre und Soziale Studien, Marokko. Dr. Zahid Bukhari Exekutivdirektor des Zentrum für Islam und öffentliche Politik (CIPP), USA. S. Em. Prof. Mustafa Ceric Ehemaliger Großmufti Bosnien-Herzegowinas, Bosnien-Herzegowina. S. Em, Hr. Ibrahim Chabbouh Tunesischer Gelehrter, Tunesien. Prof. Caner Dagli Professor für Islamische Studien, USA. Prof. Jamal Farouq Al-Daqqaq Professor an der Al-Azhar Universität, Ägypten. Seyyed Abdullah Fadaaq Islamischer Prediger und Gelehrter, Saudi Arabien. Scheich Wahid Al-Fasi Al-Fahri Vorsitzender der Föderation Italienischer Muslime, Italien. Prof. Mohammad Nabil Ghanayim Professor der Scharia, Dar al-ulum College, Kairo Universität, Ägypten. Scheich Dr. Ali Gomaa Ehemaliger Großmufti Ägyptens, Ägypten. S. Em. Dr. Ahmad Abdul-Aziz Al-Haddad Vorsitzender des Fatwa Department, Dubai, VAE. Dr. Abdullah Hafizi Generalsekretär der Internationalen Gesellschaft für Idrisid Sherifs und deren Cousins, Marokko. S. Em. Scheich Mustafa Hajji Der Mufti Bulgariens, Bulgarien. Scheich Ali Al-Halabi Autor und islamischer Prediger, Jordanien. Scheich Hamza Yusuf Hanson Gründer und Direktor des Zaytuna College, USA Scheich Farouq Aref Hasan Inhaber des Integral Professorial Chair for the Study of Imam Fakhr Al-Din Al-Razi’s Work, Jordanien. S. Em. Scheich Ali bin Abdul Rahman Aal Hashem Berater des Staatsoberhauptes in gerichtlichen und religiösen Angelegenheiten, VAE Dr. Ahmad Hassan Professor der Dawah und Irschads, Jemen. Scheich Musa Hassan Generalsekretär der Majma al-Ummah, Schweden. S. Em. Prof. Mohammad Al-Hifnawi Professor des Usul al-Fiqh an der Fakultät für Scharia und Recht an der al-Azhar Universität, Tanta branch, Ägypten. Prof. Sami Hilal Dekan des Kolleg des Heiligen Koran, Tanta Universität, Ägypten. Prof. Sa’d al-Din Al-Hilali Leiter der Abteilung für vergleichendes Recht an der Al-Azhar Universität, Ägypten. Ed Husain Senior Fellow für Middle Eastern Studies (CFR), GB. Imam Monawar Hussain Gründer der Oxford Foundation, GB. S. Em. Scheich Muhammad Ahmad Hussein Mufti Jerusalems und Palästinas, Palästina S. Em. Scheich Ibrahim Saleh Al-Husseini Leiter des Hochkonzils für Fatwā und islamische Angelegenheiten, Nigeria. Dr. Jabri Ibrahim Leiter der Abteilung für Predigt und Leitung am jemenitischen Awqaf Ministerium, Jemen. Dr. Khaled Imran Fatwa Konzil Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Prof. Salah al-Din Al-Ja’farawi Assistenzgeneralsekretär der Europäischen Islamkonferenz, Gutachter des Ibn Sina Institut in Frankreich und Gutachter des Muhammed bin Rashid al-Maktoum Wohltätigkeitsstiftung, Deutschland. Dr. Omar Jah Vorsitzender des Scheich Abdullah Jah Wohltätigkeitsstiftung, Gambia Oussama Jammal Generalsekretär des US-Konzil für muslimische Organisationen (USCMO), USA. Scheich Muqbil Al-Kadhi Islamischer Prediger, Jemen. Prof. Muhammad Hashem Kamali Vorsitzender und CEO des Internationalen Instituts für vertiefte Islamische Studien, Afghanistan. Prof. Enes Karic Bosnischer Gelehrter, Bosnien-Herzegowina. Yusuf Z. Kavakci Prof. Dr. (Emeritus), USA. Scheich Ahmad Wisam Khadhr Fatwa Konzil Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Scheich Muhammad Wisam Khadhr Fatwa Konzil Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Scheich Abdul-Majeed Khayroun Vereinigung der Moscheen, Niederlande. Scheich Mohammad Yahya Al-Kittani Prediger und Imam, Ägypten. Scheich Dr. Mohammad Al-Kumein Professor der Da’wah, Jemen Scheich Amr Mohamed Helmi Khaled Islamischer Prediger und Gründer und Präsident der Right Start Global Foundation, Ägypten. Prof. Judge Maher Alyan Khudair Richter des Hohen Schariagerichts und Mitglied der Gelehrten und Prediger Vereinigung Jerusalems, Palästina. Scheich Prof. Ahmad Al-Kubaisi Gründer der Ulema Vereinigung, Irak. Prof. Joseph E. B. Lumbard Professor an der Brandeis Universität, USA. S. Em. Scheich Mahmood As’ad Madani Generalsekretär der Jamiat Ulema-i-Hind, Indien. Prof. Dr. Abdul Hamid Madkour Professor für Islamische Philosophie, Dar al-Ulum Kolleg, Universität Kairo, Ägypten. Scheich Mohamed Magid ADAMS Center, USA Prof. Mohammad Mukhtar Al-Mahdi Professor für Islamische Studien, Al-Azhar Universität and Präsident der Scharia Gesellschaft, Ägypten. Imam al-Sadiq Al-Mahdi Leiter der Nationalen Umma Partei, Sudan. Scheich Ahmad Mamdouh Fatwa Konzil Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten Prof. Bashar Awad Marouf Irakischer Gelehrter, Autor und Historiker, Irak. Mr. Bakkay Marzouq Französisch-nationale Föderation der Muslime, Frankreich. Scheich Moez Masoud Islamischer Prediger, Ägypten. Prof. Mohammad Abdul Samad Muhanna Berater der Großimams der Al-Azhar Al-Sharif, Ägypten. Scheich Mukhtar Muhsen Fatwa Konzil Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Professor Fathi Awad Al-Mulla Experte und Berater der Vereinigung der Islamischen Universitäten, Ägypten. Scheich Hussein Al-Obeidi Scheich der Al-Zaytuna Großmoschee, Tunesien. Dr. Yasir Qadhi Professor für Islamische Studien, Rhodes College, USA. Dr. Muhammad Tahir Al-Qadri Gründer des Minhaj-ul-Qur’an International, Pakistan. Scheich Mohammad Hasan Qarib-Allah Muslimischer Gelehrter, Sudan. Herr Abdul Hadi Al-Qasabi Großscheich der Sufi Tariqahs in Ägypten, Ägypten. Prof. Saif Rajab Qazamil Professor für Vergleichendes Recht, Al-Azhar Universität, Ägypten. Scheich Faraz Rabbani Islamischer Gelehrter und Gründer von SeekersGuidance, Kanada. Scheich Ashraf Sa’ad Muslimischer Gelehrter, Ägypten. Scheich Dr. Hmoud Al-Sa’idi Islamischer Prediger und Untersekretär am jemenitischen Ministerium der Awqaf, Jemen. Scheich Hasan Al-Scheich Oberhaupt der religiösen Angelegenheiten der Salah Moschee, der größten Moschee Jemens, Jemen. Scheich Mahmoud Al-Sharif Oberhaupt der Vereinigung der Scharifs in Ägypten, Ägypten. S. Em. Scheich Abdullah al-Sheikh Sae’eed Oberhaupt der Vereinigung der Islamischen Gelehrten in Kurdistan, Kurdistan. Dr. Mohamad Adam El Scheich Exekutivdirektor des Fiqh Konzils Nordamerikas, USA. Dr. Mohammad Sammak Generalsekretär des Nationalenkomitees für Christlich-Muslimischen Dialog, Libanon. Dr. Zulfiqar Ali Shah Generalsekretär des Fiqh Konzils in Amerika, USA. Prof. Ismail Abdul-Nabi Shaheen Vizepräsident der Al-Azhar Universität und Stellvertretender Generalsekretär der Liga der Islamischen Universitäten, Ägypten. Dr. Omar Shahin Generalsekretär der Nordamerikanischen Imam Föderation, USA. Imam Talib M. Shareef Präsident der Nation's Mosque, Masjid Muhammad, USA. Dr. Ahmad Shqeirat Mitglied der Nordamerikanischen Imam Föderation, USA. Dr. Muzammil Siddiqi Vorsitzender des Fiqh Konzils Nordamerikas, USA. Dr. Muddassir H. Siddiqui Konzilmitglied des Fiqh Konzils Nordamerikas, USA. Prof. Nabil Al-Smalouti Professor für Soziologie und ehemaliger Dekan der Abteilung für Humanwissenschaften, Al-Azhar Universität, Ägypten. S. Em. Prof. M. Din Syamsuddin Präsident der Muhammadiyah und Vorsitzender des Indonesischen Gelehrtenkonzils, Indonesien. Dr. Mohammad Tallabi Muslimischer Gelehrter und Anführer der Tawhid und Islah Bewegung, Marokko. Eng. Salmann Tamimi Gründer der Muslimvereinigung Islands, Island. Scheich Na’im Ternava Der Mufti Kosovos, Kosovo. Dr. Muhammad Suheyl Umar Rektor der Iqbal Akademie, Pakistan. Mr. Mohammad Wadgiri Vorsitzender der muslimischen Gemeinschaft in Belgien, Belgien. S. Em. Dato’ Wan Zahidi bin Wan Teh Ehemaliger Mufti der föderalen Gebiete Malaysias, Malaysia. Dr. Amr Wardani Fatwa Konzil Dar al-Ifta, Ägypten. Prof. Muhammad Al-Mukhtar Wuld-Abah Präsident der Chinguitt Modern University, Mauritanien. Scheich Muhammad Al-Yaqubi Islamischer Prediger, Syrien. Scheich Mohammad Mustafa Al-Fakki Al-Yaqouti Staatsminister im Sudanesischem Ministerum der Awqaf, Sudan. S. Em. Scheich Muhammad Sadiq Muhammad Yusuf Ehemaliger Großmufti der Republik Uzbekistans, Uzbekistan. Prof. Zaki Zaidan Professor der Scharia an der Fakultät für Recht, Tanta Universität, Ägypten.